Faux semblants
by BiBi two
Summary: UA "J'avoue j'ai fait foirer la mission ! Ça te va maintenant Evans ou tu préfères une conférence de presse ?" "Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir dans ta petite tête Potter !" Que Lily Evans épouse James Potter alors qu'elle le détestait, c'était déjà étrange. La cause l'était encore plus.
1. Chapter 1 - Nouvelle mission

**Disclaimer : L'image de mon résumé est de Chidori-aka-Kate sur DA, tous les droits lui appartiennent. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Bonjour à tous, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire :).**

**Pour ce début d'année, je vous présente un UA avec deux personnages que je n'ai jusqu'alors jamais utilisés. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Il y aura 4 chapitres, un par semaine. Tout est déjà écrit et corrigé donc pas de risque de retard, promis ^^. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier mes deux betas pour leurs conseils et encouragements. Gros bisous les filles !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Nouvelle mission

Quelle mission pourrie !

Lily était recroquevillée derrière un muret depuis une bonne heure déjà à attendre elle ne savait trop quoi. Il pleuvait à verse, elle était gelée jusqu'aux os et n'avait pour compagnie qu'un sombre imbécile qui faisait l'idiot à côté d'elle. Oui, c'était décidément une mission pourrie !

Respirant une nouvelle fois à fond, Lily s'astreignit au calme. Conditionnant son cerveau pour qu'il occulte tout son en provenance de son insupportable voisin, elle reporta son attention sur la bâtisse située devant elle. Un manoir de pierres blanches miroitait sous les rayons de la pleine lune. Les entrelacs de fer forgé du portail laissaient entrevoir une porte aussi noire que l'ébène. Depuis maintenant une heure, Lily la fixait avec avidité.

Un bruit de feuilles froissées la fit sursauter.

« Bon sang Potter ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! On va se faire repérer !

— J'essaie le nouveau tour de Sirius. Je ne comprends pas comment il arrive à faire tenir sa baguette en équilibre sur le bout de son nez. Ça fait une heure que je m'entraîne ! grommela-t-il à voix basse.

— Et moi, ça fait une heure que je scrute les moindres mouvements en provenance du manoir Malfoy! Tu n'as pas l'impression de te tromper de priorités, non ?

— Relax Evans ! On ne sait même pas pourquoi on doit faire le guet alors arrête de me prendre la tête veux-tu », lâcha James en remettant sa baguette sur son nez, la tête penchée en arrière.

Lily soupira. Il n'avait pas complètement tort. Mais pourquoi diable Dumbledore voulait-il qu'ils fassent le pied de grue devant chez les Malfoy ? Cela faisait près d'une semaine que les membres de l'Ordre se relayaient pour en rapporter les moindres aller-venues sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Que pouvait-il bien avoir derrière la tête ?

Soudain un « crac » sonore brisa le silence de la nuit et un juron lui répondit en écho. Tout se passa très vite, les deux mangemorts qui venaient de transplaner se mirent à courir droit sur eux. Lily eut à peine le temps de maudire James qui venait de les faire repérer en s'étalant à nouveau dans l'herbe humide. Elle se leva à toute hâte et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put en attrapant au passage la manche de ce fichu Potter.

Les jambes ankylosées d'être restée trop longtemps accroupie lui faisaient mal. Un point de côté commençait à poindre tandis qu'elle jetait des sorts à l'aveuglette par-dessus son épaule sans se préoccuper de savoir s'ils atteignaient bien leurs cibles. Lily entendait un souffle régulier à ses côtés.

« Potter je te jure que si on s'en sort je te tue ! » haleta-t-elle complètement hors d'haleine.

Les deux encapuchonnés se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Pourquoi avait-elle arrêté la course à pied du dimanche matin au juste ? Sa cheville se prit dans une racine et Lily s'écrasa la tête la première dans un tas d'humus.

« Evans ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! cria James en revenant sur ses pas pour l'aider à se relever.

— Aïe ! Ma… ma cheville, gémit Lily les larmes aux yeux alors que James la tirait par le bras pour la faire avancer. Je… Je ne peux pas… poser le pied.

— Bon sang ! Tu fais dans le cliché là ! Fais un effort ! On y est presque ! Plus que quelques mètres et on sort de l'enceinte de protection !

— Je ne peux pas je te dis ! » s'énerva Lily.

Le jeune homme marmonna toutes les insanités qui lui vinrent à l'esprit et saisit Lily par la taille pour la balancer sur son épaule.

« Potter ! s'écria-t-elle complètement hystérique. Lâche-moi !

— Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis en train de te sauver la vie ! »

Il s'était remis à courir comme il le pouvait avec une Lily brinquebalée sur son épaule la tête en bas.

« Potter ! »

James ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, économisant son souffle autant que possible.

« Je vais vomir ! »

James s'arrêta et reposa une Lily grisâtre sur la terre ferme. Les sorts recommençaient à pleuvoir autour d'eux. Il attrapa son bras et transplana.

Le choc fut brutal. C'était trop pour Lily déjà malmenée par les acrobaties forcées sur l'épaule de James. Tremblante de froid, de peur et de colère, elle donna un coup de son pied valide au jeune homme étalé sur elle pour faire bonne mesure.

« C'est quoi au juste ton problème ?! explosa-t-elle. C'est trop te demander que de refréner tes pulsions suicidaires quand on est en mission ?

— Je suis désolé ! Voilà c'est dit, ça te va ?! grogna James en frottant son tibia endolori. Fais-moi voir ta cheville.

— Rappelle-moi au juste pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a pas laissée aller seule à cette mission déjà ? grommela Lily pendant qu'il lançait un sort de guérison.

— Pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour te protéger au cas où ça tournerait mal, récita James en levant les yeux au ciel.

— A la bonne heure ! Sauf que c'est TOI qui nous a foutu dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou Potter, pas moi !

— Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! On ne va pas en parler cent-sept ans quand même ! »

Lily renifla d'un air dédaigneux en resserrant les pans crasseux de sa cape trempée autour d'elle. De tous les membres disponibles ce soir-là, il avait fallu qu'il désigne le seul qui était capable de transformer la douce Lily Evans en tigresse enragée en une fraction de seconde. Evidemment… Potter avait vraiment le don de l'agacer au plus haut point !

Elle se dirigea vers une petite chaumière perdue au beau milieu du champ où ils venaient d'apparaître. Levant son poing devant la porte de chêne massif, elle frappa deux coups longs suivis de trois coups plus rapides. Les gonds se mirent à couiner, laissant la chaleur bienveillante du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix envelopper une Lily exténuée.

Un chaudron aux odeurs alléchantes fumait au-dessus de l'âtre. Les flammes projetaient une douce lueur orangée dans la pièce encore calme. La jeune femme envoya valdinguer ses chaussures sur le paillasson avant de s'affaler de tout son long sur le canapé. La chaleur et la sécurité étaient appréciables après une mission aussi désastreuse. Tout en contemplant les gouttes de pluies qui lavaient les carreaux en cette fin juillet, elle laissa ses pensées divaguer. Dire que leur espionnage discret avait tourné au fiasco était un doux euphémisme. Par Merlin, comment faisait-il pour être aussi insupportable ?

ooOOoo

« Chut Patmol ! Parle moins fort ! Tu vas finir par la réveiller !

— Toi, tu as encore merdé en mission, ricana Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois Cornedrue ?

— Rien qui ne te concerne, marmonna-t-il.

— Je vois… Tu ne verras donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que je demande à un témoin objectif ? Evans ! dit Sirius en haussant la voix.

— Mff…, s'étira la jeune fille. Quoooii ? bailla-t-elle.

— Enfoiré !

— Ta mission s'est bien passée ? susurra Sirius.

— Ne m'en parle pas Black ! Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore s'obstine à me foutre ce danger ambulant dans les pattes ? s'écria-t-elle en fusillant du regard James qui fuyait vers la cuisine.

— Aucune idée, ria Sirius. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. »

Lily se redressa d'un bond soudain plus alerte.

« Il est ici ?

— Affirmatif capitaine. D'ailleurs tu devrais bouger tes fesses, la réunion va commencer. » ajouta-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Sautant sur ses pieds, Lily s'empressa de le suivre. Dumbledore au QG, c'était suffisamment rare pour laisser envisager quelque chose de grave. Tous les membres s'étaient déjà regroupés et tassés autour de la petite table de la chaumière. Elle se glissa entre Dorcas et Marlène, et porta son attention sur le vieil homme qui présidait la réunion.

Bien qu'âgé, Dumbledore semblait dégager une force titanesque. Ses yeux bleus passaient aux rayons X les jeunes gens qui le suivaient aveuglément.

« Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour faire le point sur les missions de ces dernières semaines. Maugrey, des nouvelles du Ministère ? »

La réunion semblait durer des heures. La fatigue plongea Lily dans une torpeur rassurante. Les comptes rendus s'éternisaient pour se conclure toujours de la même façon : Voldemort était de plus en plus puissant. C'était un fait, les forces du mal étendaient leur manteau sur toute l'Angleterre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une petite poignée à oser encore se mettre en travers de leur route. Ils se faisaient décimer les uns après les autres. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour l'illusion de garder son libre arbitre peut-être...

Un coup de coude de Marlène la tira de sa transe.

« Lily, Dumbledore te regarde.

— Je vois que la nuit a été longue pour tout le monde, dit le directeur dans un sourire. Je voudrais tout de même que certains m'accordent encore quelques minutes. Lily, James, suivez-moi à côté. »

Fusillant Potter de ses yeux émeraude, Lily changea de pièce à la suite du vieil homme.

ooOOoo

« Alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

— Gé-ni-al ! ironisa Lily.

— Il faut toujours que tu en rajoutes ! s'offusqua James. Soit, j'avoue j'ai fait foirer la mission ! Je plaide coupable ! Ça te va maintenant Evans ou tu préfères une conférence de presse ?

— Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir dans ta petite tête Potter ?! En tout cas Professeur, il est hors de question que vous envisagiez de me le remettre sur le dos pour la prochaine mission. Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée !

— Une vraie drama queen, marmonna James vexé. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais sauvé la vie. Mais non voyons, ne me remercie pas !

— Je ne me serais pas tordue la cheville si tu n'avais pas joué au singe savant !

— Silence, coupa calmement Dumbledore. Parfois je me demande comment vous avez fait pour être tous les deux préfets en chef pendant un an sans vous entretuer. Revenons à nos hippogriffes, avez-vous vu des mouvements anormaux chez les Malfoy ?

— Absolument rien. Hormis les deux clowns qui nous ont pris en chasse, que je n'ai pas réussi à identifier.

— En tout cas, tu peux être sûr que, nous, ils nous ont reconnus. Même pas capable de venir m'aider sans crier mon nom…

— On va faire comme si j'étais pris de surdité aigüe et que je n'avais pas entendu le sarcasme de ta dernière remarque. Professeur, allez-vous enfin nous dire pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit surveiller les Malfoy ? Ce ne sont pas les pires dans le genre perturbés du ciboulot. Il faudrait plutôt garder les Lestrange dans notre angle de tir, vous ne croyez pas ?

— J'ai des informations d'une importance capitale à vous révéler. Bien entendu ceci ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce. Sommes-nous bien d'accord ? »

Lily et James hochèrent la tête en fronçant les sourcils. C'était donc si grave ?

« Comme vous le savez, je connais Tom depuis son enfance. Je pense être le plus à même de cerner sa personnalité et d'anticiper ses réactions. Depuis quelques années, des bruits sont parvenus jusqu'à mes oreilles comme quoi les bonnes familles sang-pur mettaient un point d'orgue à vanter les mérites de leurs filles auprès de leur Lord. Je ne me suis pas inquiété tout d'abord mais il y a quelques mois de cela, Keina, la cadette des Malfoy a disparu. Ou plutôt, plus personne dans la bonne société ne l'a vue.

— A quoi c'est dû selon vous ? Vous croyez qu'elle a été tuée pour avoir déplu à Voldemort ? demanda James.

— Non. Je crois plutôt que Tom a fait un pas dans sa quête de grandeur.

— Je ne vous suis pas. Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Lily, un peu perdue.

— Tom cherche à agrandir son emprise, à créer une arme puissante qui lui sera entièrement dévouée. »

Dumbledore marqua un temps d'arrêt en fronçant les sourcils, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Je crois que Lord Voldemort a choisi Keina Malfoy comme mère pour son futur enfant, lâcha-t-il finalement.

— QUOI ?! s'écrièrent James et Lily.

— Mais Voldemort est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit !

— Je le sais. Mais il y a longtemps que les familles sang-pur ont oublié de prendre l'amour en compte lors de leurs mariages.

— C'est vrai, confirma James. Mes parents m'ont toujours mis en garde à ce propos.

— Et vous pensez que la disparition de Keina a quelque chose à voir avec une grossesse, comprit Lily.

— Je suis même persuadé que Lady Keina Jedusor est sur le point d'accoucher, confirma Dumbledore.

— Qu'allez-vous faire Albus ? s'inquiéta Lily d'une voix blanche. Cet enfant aura de grands pouvoirs, d'autant plus si son père l'endoctrine dès la naissance.

— Voilà pourquoi je fais surveiller le manoir Malfoy où Keina doit certainement être cachée. Je veux connaître les moindres mouvements suspects qui nous aiderons à connaître la naissance du bébé. »

Le silence était pesant dans la pièce.

« Rien de ceci ne doit s'ébruiter. Je vous demanderais la plus grande discrétion. Même vis-à-vis des autres membres de l'Ordre. Personne ne doit être au courant, je dis bien personne. C'est bien clair ?

— Limpide.

— Vous serez tous les deux en charge de me prévenir si Keina est transférée à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Mais…

— Il n'y a pas de « mais » Lily. Il est hors de question que Tom ait des soupçons à cause de vos chamailleries dignes de gamins de cinq ans. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête, soudain fascinés par leurs chaussures crottées.

ooOOoo

« Je suis gelée !

— Arrête de te plaindre Evans…

— Mais j'ai froid !

— Moi aussi ! Est-ce que tu m'entends m'apitoyer ? Non. Donc tais-toi.

— Pauvre petit quand même…

— Tu penses au bébé ?

— Qui d'autre ? Bien sûr que je pense au bébé ! Avec un père pareil comment veux-tu qu'il ait une vie normale ?

— Aucune chance, tu as raison. »

En silence ils reportèrent leurs regards sur le portail des Malfoy.

« Potter ? chuchota Lily

— Quoi encore ?

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher…

— C'est vrai ce que tu as dit hier soir ?

— A propos de quoi ?

— De tes parents et des mariages sang-pur.

— Oh… Mes parents sont des sang-purs, je suis un sang-pur, ils m'ont donc mis en garde contre les pratiques des sang-purs. Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'ils les cautionnaient ! Jamais mes parents ne m'ont fait miroiter un mariage arrangé. Ils ne sont pas comme ceux de Sirius.

— Pourquoi t'en ont-ils parlé alors ? s'étonna Lily.

— Pour me mettre en garde. Vois-tu, certaines jeunes filles pourraient voir ma situation familiale suffisamment avantageuse pour se permettre de me berner en prétendant m'aimer pour moi alors qu'elles ne convoitent que ma fortune.

— Tu as déjà eu des propositions ?

— De fiançailles ? Oui, plusieurs. Enfin, ce sont mes parents qui les ont reçues pour être exact. Je me suis toujours arrangé pour ne pas être présent à ces moments-là, ria James.

— Et tu n'as jamais été tenté de dire « oui » ?

— Si ça avait été toi Lily-jolie je n'aurais pas hésité », murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je pensais que ça t'était passé.

— Quoi donc ?

— Me donner des surnoms débiles.

— Simple instinct de survie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me l'as interdit l'an dernier que j'ai perdu l'habitude… »

James fut coupé par une Lily qui lui appuya fortement sur la tête pour le faire se baisser derrière le muret où ils se tenaient tapis.

« Chut ! ordonna-t-elle un doigt sur la bouche. Il y a du mouvement. Oui, je crois que c'est elle.

— Keina ? Attend, je jette un coup d'œil. »

James risqua un œil vers le manoir. Un homme portait dans ses bras une jeune femme qui poussait des petits cris plaintifs. La lune argentée se reflétait dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Son visage, très pâle, était défiguré par des grimaces de douleur. Aucun doute n'était plus permis, il s'agissait bien de Keina Malfoy désormais Jedusor. Et elle s'apprêtait visiblement à donner la vie.

« C'est elle, souffla James. Vite ! Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! »

Il tendit la main à Lily pour l'aider à se relever et ils se mirent à courir silencieusement jusqu'à l'air de transplanage.

ooOOoo

« Bon sang Evans arrête ça ! grogna James. Tu sais que ton stress est ultra communicatif ?

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle ? s'inquiéta Lily en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce droit. Tu crois que Dumbledore a tenté quelque chose sans nous ?

— Vu l'heure, certainement. Maintenant arrête de faire les cent pas et pose tes fesses ! Ça m'énerve !»

Lily obtempéra. Le cliquetis régulier de l'horloge du QG de l'Ordre résonnait avec force dans la cuisine. Etait-ce bien Keina qu'ils avaient vue devant le manoir des Malfoy ? Et si Dumbledore s'était trompé ?

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

« Par Merlin, c'est une véritable torture psychologique ! s'écria Lily en se levant d'un bond faisant sursauter James. POURQUOI est-ce qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle ?! »

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, Fumseck apparut dans un éclair orangé, une lettre dans ses serres.

« Eh bien voilà ! Tu vois qu'il était inutile de s'énerver ! la sermonna James et récupérant la lettre alors que Fumseck disparaissait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? s'inquiéta Lily en tournant autour de James comme un oiseau de proie. Alors ?

— Trente seconde Lily-jolie ! J'essaie de… Eh ! Mais rend-moi cette lettre ! s'offusqua le jeune homme. J'étais en train de l'ouvrir !

— Tu n'es pas assez rapide. C'est Dumbledore, nota-t-elle en décachetant l'enveloppe.

— On s'en était douté, marmonna James encore vexé.

— Il veut qu'on aille le retrouver dans son bureau.

— A Poudlard ?!

— Oui à Poudlard gros bêta ! Où veux-tu que ce soit ? Fais fonctionner le peu de cellules grises qui occupent ce qui devrait être un cerveau !

— Mon cerveau est parfaitement compétent ! s'indigna James. Il veut juste ne pas trop briller pour ne pas éblouir les gens qui m'entourent. On appelle ça de la modestie, Lily-chérie.

— Ça explique tout, ironisa la jeune femme. Bon, la lumière, bouge-toi un peu, il faut qu'on y aille. »

ooOOoo

« Vous êtes sérieux Professeur ?!

— Tout à fait sérieux.

— Potter, pince-moi ! Aïe ! Pas si fort !

— Mais tu m'as demandé de…

— Peu importe, coupa-t-elle. Enfin Dumbledore, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ? explosa-t-elle.

— Nous demandez, Lily ! Je te rappelle que je suis dans la même galère que toi ! s'indigna James.

— Bon Potter mets-là en veilleuse cinq minutes veux-tu ? Professeur, on ne peut pas adopter un petit garçon tous les deux pour la simple raison qu'il nous ressemble, c'est absurde ! »

Dumbledore sembla amusé par sa réaction. Amusé ?! Il voulait gâcher sa vie et, lui, ça le faisait rire ?! Sapristi, élever un enfant avec James Potter à même pas vingt ans, on aurait vraiment tout entendu !

« Je comprends ta colère, Lily », commença le Directeur.

Sérieux ?! Elle ne croyait pas, non. Partir en mission de quelques heures avec ce prétentieux de Potter passait encore, mais vivre avec lui ?! Sa « colère » était encore trop douce, il n'avait pas dû comprendre. A son âge Dumbledore n'avait plus toute sa tête, le pauvre.

« Ce petit garçon s'appelle Harry et ressemble déjà beaucoup à son père. »

Ils étaient bien avancés avec ça…

« Tom a transmis ses cheveux noir de jais à son fils, poursuivit le vieil homme d'une voix triste. La ressemblance est si troublante que je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Pour le sauver de la folie de son père, il faut que deux personnes de l'Ordre se fassent passer pour ses parents. De préférence qui lui ressemblent physiquement. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait, il avait perdu la boule. Elle était rousse, Lily, pas brune !

« Ça j'ai bien compris, merci ! Je vous rappelle juste comme ça au passage qu'à moins de lui teindre les cheveux, il n'y a aucune raison que mon hypothétique fils soit brun un jour, expliqua-t-elle lassée de toute cette discussion.

— Eh ! Je ne vais pas l'élever tout seul ce gosse quand même ! s'insurgea James.

— Trouve-toi une copine qui supporte ton égo surdimensionné, je ne vois que ça.

— Il a les yeux vert émeraude, continua le directeur le visage figé.

— Bah voilà ! Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas l'élever tout seul ce petit gars.

— Vous vous foutez de nous Professeur ?

— Pas le moins du monde, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

— Vous voulez qu'on vive tous les deux sous le même toit vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?», demanda-t-elle stupéfaite en désignant tour à tour James puis elle-même. « Vous êtes au courant que je ne peux pas le supporter ?

— Eh ! A t'entendre on dirait que tu dois vivre avec une acromentule ! s'insurgea James.

— J'aurais préféré… A côté de toi, les sept plaies d'Egypte, c'est du gâteau !

— De toute façon, c'est comme ça ! coupa Dumbledore. Considérez la protection de Harry comme votre nouvelle mission. Si jamais il venait aux oreilles des Mangemorts qu'il paraît impossible que vous ayez eu un fils ensemble… »

James et Lily grimacèrent de concert.

« … alors la vie de cet enfant, et les vôtres, seront en danger ! expliqua Dumbledore imperturbable. Voldemort est prêt à tout pour récupérer son fils. Comprenez bien qu'il va falloir non seulement vous cacher mais aussi jouer à la famille modèle.

— Avec lui ?

— Avec James, confirma Dumbledore.

— Je vois qu'on n'a pas le choix de toute façon…, soupira-t-elle.

— A la bonne heure ! On va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! soupira Albus. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il est hors de question de vous laisser errer comme deux inconscients en Angleterre avec un nourrisson plus recherché qu'Al Capone en son temps.

— C'est qui celui-là ? s'intéressa James. A l'cape on ? Moi aussi je porte une cape, je ne vois pas le problème.

— Al Capone imbécile ! siffla Lily. C'est italien.

— Pff, ces moldus… Ils ne peuvent jamais rien faire comme tout le monde.

— Et c'est le sorcier qui dit ça ?!

— Parfaitement !

— Professeur, ça ne va pas être possible là. Je vais le faire mijoter aux petits oignons d'ici peu à ce rythme! Au fait Potter, tu sais cuisiner j'espère ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse en passant du coq à l'âne sans aucun complexe.

« Les enfants, vous parlerez logistique plus tard », coupa-t-il alors que James rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles sous le regard noir de la rousse. «Il se trouve que la maison de famille des Dumbledore est inoccupée depuis des années. Elle est située au beau milieu d'un village où les sorciers côtoient les moldus dans le plus grand respect. C'est très calme, Tom n'aura jamais idée d'aller vous y chercher. »

Il marqua une courte pause. Lily jouait nerveusement avec le pli de sa robe tandis que James le fixait comme s'il attendait que le directeur lui crie : « Surprise ! C'était une blague !». Albus hésita quelques secondes. Ils n'étaient pas franchement prêts pour devenir parents. Pour être franc, ils étaient même très loin de l'être. Faisait-il le bon choix ?

« Pour plus de sécurité, vous devrez éviter de sortir. Toutes les informations venant de l'extérieur vous seront transmises par moi, et moi uniquement. Entendu ?

— Sirius…, commença James.

— Moi uniquement, répéta Dumbledore. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les choses se règlent.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'inquiéta Lily.

— Avec un peu de ménage elle sera comme neuve, continua le directeur sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

— Elle vous a posé une question. Jusqu'à quand est-ce qu'on va jouer les baby-sitters de luxe ?

— Autant que je le juge nécessaire. Ce n'est pas un simple match de Quidditch, James, le sermonna le vieux sage. Des vies sont en jeu, il faut que vous en ayez conscience. Il n'y a aucune place pour les enfantillages dans cette mission. Vous emménagerez dès ce soir. Vos affaires ont été transférées.

— Mais… Je devais voir mes parents ce soir, balbutia Lily. Il y a une éternité que je ne suis pas rentrée !

— Un hibou leur a été envoyé.

— Ils vont s'inquiéter !

— Nous verrons cela plus tard. Il faut parer au plus pressé. »

D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître un sac qu'il tendit à James.

« Tout ce qu'il vous faut est dedans. Je vous laisse partir devant, je vous rejoindrai avec le petit bonhomme d'ici une heure », ajouta-t-il en leur tendant un portoloin qui commençait à dégager la traditionnelle lueur bleutée.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard, et se ruèrent d'un même mouvement sur la plume illuminée.

* * *

**C'est UA, donc forcément c'est bizarre ^^.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Premiers pas

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos lectures et à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant :).**

**Je vous laisse découvrir comment Lily et James vont s'en sortir avec un petit bout ;).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

_**Melane : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! Voici la suite ;). A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Premiers pas**

Ils se tenaient tous les deux face à une masure aux couleurs défraîchies. Le portail pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds, et le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée grouillait d'herbes folles.

« Un peu de ménage et elle sera comme neuve ? grogna James. Il déconnait là ?!

— Viens, allons voir à l'intérieur », soupira Lily qui pour une fois se surprenait à être du même avis que James Potter.

L'intérieur n'était guère plus glorieux. Les rideaux délavés filtraient la lumière à travers les fenêtres crasseuses. La poussière dansait au beau milieu de la pièce comme pour rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

James s'approcha du canapé et renifla dédaigneusement. Que ce ne soit pas le grand luxe, il s'y était attendu, mais à ce point !

« Il ne peut pas laisser un nouveau-né dormir ici ! s'exclama Lily. Il va nous faire une crise d'asthme, ou même une mort subite !

— Ne t'enflamme pas Evans, la calma James qui gardait la tête froide. Tu n'as pas eu tes Aspics dans un paquet de chocogrenouilles, si ? Quelques _Recurvite_ et _Reparo_, et ça sera déjà plus salubre.

— Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle. Bon, allons-y. Il est hors de question que je dorme dans toute cette saleté ! »

Les sorts volèrent dans tous les sens faisant voltiger la poussière. Les étoffes reprenaient peu à peu de leur éclat, les vitres laissaient à nouveau passer les rayons du soleil couchant. La nuit avait depuis longtemps étendu son manteau, quand James et Lily se laissèrent tomber, épuisés, sur le canapé.

Deux coups secs frappés à la porte les tirèrent de leur léthargie. Sautant sur ses pieds, Lily sortit sa baguette et jeta prudemment un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Ce n'était que Dumbledore. Elle s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir, et vit qu'il tenait dans ses bras un enfant endormi.

« Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, il faut que je retrouve Alastor pour falsifier l'enquête qu'ont lancée les Malfoy pour la disparition du bébé à Sainte-Mangouste. Keina est décédée en mettant ce petit bonhomme au monde. Autant vous dire que Tom est dans une rage effroyable, faites attention à vous ! Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte !

— Ne vous en faites pas Albus, bredouilla Lily en tendant ses bras tremblants vers la petite chose qui commençait à s'agiter. On va réussir à se débrouiller pour cette nuit.

— Je repasserai demain, la rassura le vieil homme en lui remettant le bébé. Vos affaires sont dans vos chambres, celles d'Harry dans le sac », ajouta-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Lily resta figée dans l'entrée, comme si son cerveau peinait à assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle entendit James s'approcher et lui murmurer à l'oreille la gorge nouée comme pour avoir la confirmation que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar :

« Alors c'est vrai ? On est officiellement parents ?

— Il semblerait, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Tu devrais t'asseoir avec lui, il tombera de moins haut. »

Lily lui jeta un regard peu amène pour la forme mais lui fut tout de même reconnaissante de chercher à détendre l'atmosphère. Elle s'installa en prenant garde à bien tenir la tête du bébé. Elle repoussa légèrement la couverture et contempla le visage du nourrisson. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

James passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily, faisant des petits cercles sur son bras à l'aide de son pouce pour la rassurer. Dans quelle galère Dumbledore les avait-il mis ? Si on le lui avait dit, jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible. Lui, père ? Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé mais pas avant d'avoir au moins trente ans, et encore ! Il aurait pu refuser, il aurait pu fuir. Il était un gryffondor que diable ! Et laisser Lily seule ? Jamais !

Ils restèrent de longues minutes en silence à contempler le visage poupin, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Comme une parenthèse enchantée trop tôt brisée, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux, sa bouche se tordit et il commença à pleurer faisant sursauter les deux adultes.

« Wow ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? s'inquiéta James.

— Il… Il a peut-être faim ? tenta Lily.

— Faim ? Faim, ok… »

James se rua sur le sac de Dumbledore encore dans l'entrée. Il entreprit de sortir tout ce qui lui passait sur la main et de l'examiner à toute hâte.

« Par Merlin ! Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? s'écria-t-il en tenant une couche dans une main, un body dans l'autre.

— Potter ! Inutile de paniquer…, commença Lily.

— Paniquer ? Est-ce que je panique ? cria James d'une voie terriblement aigüe.

— Heu…

— Lily ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? C'est pire que le Cridurut !

— Essaie de trouver un biberon peut-être ? tenta la jeune femme.

— Un quoi ?! Evans je ne suis pas bilingue en langage bébé ! »

Lily se leva, planta Harry dans les bras d'un James complètement hagard et vida le sac sur le carrelage de l'entrée. Elle attrapa un tube en verre et l'agita sous le nez du jeune homme.

« Ceci est un biberon. »

Elle fouilla à nouveau dans les affaires étendues au sol et récupéra une petite boîte.

« Et ça, du lait en poudre. Maintenant tu observes ATTENTIVEMENT.

— C'est bon ça va, j'observe, grommela James.

— D'abord tu lances un _Recurvite_ sur le biberon. Potter ?

— _Recurvite_. Biberon, soupira-t-il.

— Ensuite, il faut remplir jusqu'à la graduation avec de l'eau, lut Lily sur la boîte de lait en poudre en jetant un _Aquamenti_ au-dessus du biberon. Puis tu mets le nombre de cuillerées rases de poudre correspondant. Tu fais tourner le tube entre tes mains… Potter ! Tu es toujours avec moi ?

— Mais oui ça va ! J'ai fait potion moi aussi, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Bien. Tu lances quelques sorts en testant la température sur ton poignet. Et c'est prêt !

— Qu'est-ce que je disais, rien de bien compliqué, dit James avec mauvaise foi.

— Tant mieux ! Parce que le prochain, c'est toi qui le fais ! ricana Lily en lui plantant le biberon dans sa main valide.

— Lily !

— Débrouille-toi ! »

James passa son regard successivement de Harry qui hurlait à pleins poumons au lait qu'il tenait. Mut d'un instinct de survie, il fourra la tétine dans la bouche du nourrisson.

Le silence. Enfin !

« Eh bien ! Tu es un vrai petit glouton toi ! Doucement, doucement ! Tu vas t'étouffer si tu bois aussi vite. »

James s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine toute proche et profita du calme pour détailler le petit. C'était vrai qu'il leur ressemblait. Ses yeux émeraude étaient en tout point semblables à ceux de Lily et les quelques épis qui jonchaient sa petite tête ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux siens.

Le lait fut terminé bien trop tôt au goût de James. Il se leva et rejoignit Lily dans la pièce adjacente.

« Ev…, commença-t-il avant de s'étrangler. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je range. Tu as vu l'état de la pièce quand on est arrivés, non ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état des chambres…»

James hocha la tête lentement. Elle n'avait pas tort.

« Il a fini son lait ? se radoucit-elle en voyant le bébé bailler.

— Eh oui ! Papa a bien fait son boulot, hein Harry ? » gazouilla James très fier de lui.

Lily grimaça.

« Si j'étais toi, je le mettrais debout contre mon épaule, suggéra-t-elle. Pour qu'il fasse son rot.

— Ah oui… J'ai vaguement entendu parler de ça.

— Tu n'y connais vraiment rien aux bébés ? ria la jeune femme.

— Je suis fils unique Lily !

— Et moi je suis la plus jeune. Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

James haussa les épaules. Il était inutile de s'engager dans une nouvelle dispute qui ne les mènerait nulle part.

« Harry, tu veux aller voir ta nouvelle chambre avec Papa ? »

James sortit de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily s'écroula de rire en entendant distinctement un :

« Mille gargouilles ! Il m'a vomi dessus ! »

**_ooOOoo_**

Lily peinait à trouver le sommeil. Les draps rêches d'être restés inutilisés pendant des années meurtrissaient sa peau douce. A force de se tourner et retourner dans l'espoir de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, elle avait transformé ses couvertures en camisole de force. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Evidemment, elle n'avait jamais su dire non à Dumbledore. Qui le pouvait d'ailleurs ? Alberforth peut-être... Après tout, les liens du sang étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus fort. Quoi que quand elle songeait à Pétunia... Diable! Comment allait-elle pouvoir annoncer une chose pareille à ses parents ?! Elle imaginait déjà la conversation d'ici.

« Bonjour Papa! Bonjour Maman! Comment allez-vous? Je vous présente James, mon pseudo-mari depuis hier soir. On ne peut pas se supporter. Et voici Harry, mon fils qui n'est pas réellement le mien. En fait c'est le fils du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps que nous avons kidnappé hier à la clinique. »

Non, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas leur dire ça ! Depuis toute petite elle s'était imaginée dans une grande robe blanche entourée de sa famille et de ses amis, menée à l'autel par son père vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son rêve s'était évanoui en une fraction de seconde, aussi sûrement qu'un nuage de fumée balayé par une rafale de vent, piétiné par une mission dont elle ne connaissait que trop l'enjeu.

En serait-elle capable ? Allait-elle pouvoir mentir impunément à ses amis ? Les regarder droit dans les yeux et débiter des âneries telles que "J'aime James Potter plus que tout". Non. Elle n'était pas prête.

Lily n'avait rien d'une grande actrice. Lors des pièces jouées pour Noël, jamais elle n'avait obtenu les meilleurs rôles alors qu'elle connaissait le texte par cœur. Débiter une succession de mots sans queue ni tête, ça elle savait. Le faire avec entrain, elle en était tout bonnement incapable.

Lily se tourna sur le dos, le regard rivé sur les formes fantasmagoriques que dessinait la lumière de la lune au plafond. Elle s'entendit murmurer :

"Voici James, mon mari... Bonjour! James, je te présente Papa et Maman. James est mon mari... James et moi sommes mariés..."

Elle avait beau tourner les phrases dans tous les sens, aucune ne sonnait juste à ses oreilles. Par Godric, dans quelle galère s'était-elle embarquée?

Les paupières de Lily finirent par se faire lourdes et elle tomba dans un sommeil agité. Après ce qui ne lui parut que cinq minutes de repos, la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut alertée par des cris perçants. Elle se leva précipitamment, se prit les pieds dans les draps, s'étala à plat ventre par terre, se débattit avec les étoffes et courut dans le couloir vers la chambre de Harry.

Devant elle se déroulait un tableau qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir. James Potter en pyjama tenait dans ses bras un nourrisson en larmes, apparemment inconsolable. Il tourna la tête vers elle et sursauta. James laissa glisser son regard sur la chemise de nuit de Lily avant de relever la tête, le rouge aux joues. Lily, sentant ses pommettes s'embraser, s'assura que ses bretelles étaient bien en place et non pas sur le point de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il murmura d'un ton coupable :

« Il pleurait alors...

— Tous les bébés pleurent la nuit Potter, soupira Lily en essayant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. C'est normal.

— Je... Tu..., bredouilla-t-il.

— Je vais préparer le biberon », coupa Lily en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

Elle s'adossa à la porte de la chambre et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle se fustigea mentalement :

« Lily ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Sors-toi immédiatement James Potter en pyjama moulant de la tête ! Et fissa ! Il y a un bout de chou qui attend son lait ! »

Après s'être administrée deux claques parfaitement justifiées, Lily rentra à nouveau dans la pièce. James n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il berçait tranquillement Harry et tendit la main vers le biberon en la voyant entrer. Cette scène semblait tout droit sortie d'un de ces films à l'eau de rose dont Lily s'abreuvait à chaque Noël avec sa mère. Secouant une nouvelle fois la tête, elle s'approcha, déposa un baiser sur la tête du petit et sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour Potter. Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, il fallait qu'elle se réveille, et vite !

**_ooOOoo_**

Le soleil engloutit la pièce de sa lumière lactescente et Lily réprima un soupir. Faites qu'elle soit à la maison ou encore mieux, à Poudlard ! Entrouvrant un œil, elle grogna. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait: elle était encore chez Dumbledore. Elle fit voler ses couvertures et descendit les escaliers à pas d'éléphant sans se soucier de réveiller une certaine personne. Elle était matinale, il allait falloir qu'il s'y fasse !

Machinalement elle attrapa une tasse qu'elle inspecta avec suspicion. Deux ou trois sorts de désinfection ne seraient pas superflus. Fouillant parmi le placard elle fut surprise de voir qu'ils étaient loin d'être vides. Dumbledore avait décidément pensé à tout !

Le regard dans le brouillard, sa tasse de thé bien fort devant les yeux, Lily tendit une main machinale vers les toasts avant de faire un bon. Une tartine pleine de marmelade lévitait devant son nez. Elle fit volteface et aperçut James, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, nonchalamment adossé à la porte du frigo.

« Tu m'as fait peur !

— Tu n'es pas très perspicace le matin dis-donc, ria-t-il. Je suis là depuis que tu es arrivée.

— Je... Tu aurais pu me le dire ! »

James réprima un éclat de rire. N'avait-elle donc pas l'impression d'inverser les rôles ?

« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il pour éviter une dispute de si bonne heure.

— Très mal. Comment va Harry ?

— Bien. J'imagine. Il dormait à poings fermés quand je suis allé le voir.

— Et toi ? »

James haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Pouvait-il avouer à Lily qu'il avait passé la nuit éveillé de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve ?

« Tu devrais finir de manger, conseilla-t-il. Dumbledore a envoyé un hibou à la première heure ce matin, il sera là d'ici trente minutes. Je prends la salle de bain », ajouta le jeune homme en quittant la pièce.

**_ooOOoo_**

Le grattement de la porte alerta James qui s'empressa d'aller ouvrir à son ancien directeur.

« Evans ! cria-t-il du bas de l'escalier.

— On arrive ! »

Lily descendit prudemment les escaliers de chêne, Harry dans les bras. Elle avait passé le peu de temps que lui avait laissé James à essayer d'habiller le petit. Autant dire que ça n'avait pas été une mince à faire. Le chemisier sorti de sa jupe noire, les cheveux retenus par sa baguette en un chignon négligé, James se surprit à la trouver magnifique avec ce sourire de victoire sur les lèvres.

« J'y suis arrivée ! Quinze minutes exactement ! Je te mets au défi de faire mieux Potter !

— Pari tenu ! » grogna James qui avait dû s'avouer vaincu quand il avait essayé de relayer Lily sous les hurlements de Harry qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. « Simple question de coup de main...

— Mauvais joueur !

— Les enfants, intervint Dumbledore avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. J'ai réglé les derniers détails...

— Qu'entendez-vous par "détails" ? s'inquiéta James.

— Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit, en dehors de nous trois, soupçonne que Harry n'est pas réellement votre fils. Il en va de vos vies. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez ça. »

Les jeunes parents acquiescèrent.

« J'ai donc dû maquiller votre histoire au sein même de l'Ordre, poursuivit-il.

— C'est à dire ?

— Vos amis les plus proches doivent être persuadés que vous êtes mariés.

— Ils savent mentir. Nous le faisons tout le temps en mission, fit remarquer James.

— Et s'ils sont capturés, Tom n'aura aucun mal à comprendre la supercherie. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. J'ai implanté des souvenirs dans la mémoire de tous les membres de l'Ordre. De votre dernière année à Poudlard où vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble jusqu'à la grossesse de Lily en passant par votre mariage avec Sirius pour témoin. »

Lily pâlit. Harry toujours dans ses bras, elle s'assit doucement sur le canapé du salon. Tout, Dumbledore avait absolument tout effacé d'un coup de baguette. Son ancienne vie n'était plus rien. Aujourd'hui elle était, aux yeux de tous, Lily Potter, une épouse et une mère épanouie.

« Professeur, murmura-t-elle. Ils vont forcément se rendre compte de quelque chose. James et moi ne sommes pas amoureux.

— Débrouillez-vous. C'est la meilleure protection qui soit. Tant que votre mensonge est suffisamment crédible, Tom ne se doutera de rien. »

Lily et James échangèrent un regard. Elle fut surprise de lire autant de peur dans ses yeux. Se pourrait-il que cet écervelé prenne conscience de ce qui se jouait en ce moment même ? Leurs vies entières se retrouvaient plaquées sur une partition que les autres jouaient à leur place.

« Ce soir une fête est organisée pour l'anniversaire de Harry...

— Mais..., commença James.

— C'est à huit heures. Soyez à l'heure ! » lâcha le directeur avant disparaître dans un claquement sonore.

Après un dernier échange de regard, Lily décida de briser la glace entre eux :

« Bon... Potter… Tu as exactement onze heures pour apprendre à changer une couche ! »

**_ooOOoo_**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ? cria James en tambourinant à la porte de la chambre de Lily. Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on aurait dû y être !

— Je ne sais pas quoi mettre ! gémit la jeune fille de l'autre côté du pan de bois.

— Mets-toi en survêtement ou ce que tu veux mais bouge tes fesses ! Dumbledore nous a dit d'être ponctuels je te rappelle ! »

Il fila voir Harry qui dormait encore dans son berceau. Il eut le temps de le glisser calmement dans son cosy et d'ajuster le bonnet assorti au pyjama que Lily n'était toujours pas sortie de sa chambre.

« Bon, Evans, ça suffit maintenant ! _Alohomora_ ! s'énerva-t-il en faisant cliqueter la serrure.

— Mais ne te gêne pas ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

— Je te rappelle qu'on est sensés partager le même lit alors tu ne vas pas me faire une crise pour si peu, lui fit remarquer James. Tu es superbe dans cette robe en plus.

— Tu trouves ? rosit-elle.

— Mais puisque je te le dis !

— Ce n'est pas juste parce qu'on est en retard, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Ça fait un peu femme enceinte, non ? »

James éclata de rire.

« Lily-chérie, tu es sensée avoir accouché il y a une semaine. Plus ça fait femme enceinte, mieux c'est!

— Je le savais ! s'horrifia-t-elle. Je vais mettre autre chose, dit-elle en filant vers son armoire.

— Certainement pas ! intervint James en attrapant son poignet. Maintenant on y va ! »

Dans un claquement sonore, la famille de composition disparut.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Oh Lily ! Tu es resplendissante ! lança Marlène en se jetant dans les bras de son amie. Montrez donc moi la petite merveille ! s'extasia-t-elle en se penchant vers Harry qui dormait à poings fermés.

— Marlène, si tu pouvais le réveiller ça serait sympa, plaisanta Sirius. J'ai hâte de voir comment Cornedrue s'y prend !

— Toi, grogna le principal intéressé. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants.

— Le plus tard possible mon cher, fanfaronna Black.

— C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble James ! remarqua Dorcas.

— Je n'espère pas pour Lily, ricana Remus.

— Eh ! s'indigna Potter. Pourquoi ? Je suis parfait, mon fils sera parfait.

— N'en fais pas trop Potter », cingla Lily.

La phrase jeta un blanc. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily qui se tenait toujours sur le seuil de la porte, perturbée de voir toutes ces personnes plaisanter comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Le regard en mode "alerte rouge !" de James lui fit comprendre que l'utilisation de son patronyme n'était pas du meilleur effet. Surtout qu'elle était désormais sensée le porter elle aussi.

Ne sachant comment réparer sa bourde, Lily passa du rose fuchsia au rouge écrevisse en un temps record. Elle balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant que James ne vienne à son secours. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa un baiser dans le cou de la jeune fille en ajoutant.

« J'adore quand tu redeviens mon Evans de 6ème année, ria-t-il. Mais on va garder ça pour les moments où nous serons seuls, n'est-ce pas Lily-jolie ? »

Mortifiée par ce qu'il sous-entendait, elle donna une tape légère sur la main de James sous les rires de l'assemblée alors que ses yeux lançaient clairement un "Tu recommences, je t'étrangle !" que le jeune homme reçut cinq sur cinq.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? lança James comme si de rien n'était. J'ai une faim de loup ! »

Les invités s'installèrent autour de la table. La bonne humeur qui régnait ne cessait de perturber Lily. Elle était habituée aux réunions sérieuses et passablement déprimantes de l'Ordre. Souvent Black et Potter essayaient de ramener des sourires sur leurs lèvres avec leurs idioties, mais la plupart du temps l'ambiance était plutôt morose. Sans noter que les clans se tenaient éloignés les uns des autres. Aujourd'hui, Lily perdait tous ses repères. Marlène riait à gorge déployée aux blagues de Sirius alors que Dorcas racontait une de ses aventures à Peter. James lui prit la main, elle frissonna à son contact.

« Est-ce que ça va ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas avec nous ce soir.

— Oui, oui. C'est jusque... Tout ça...

— Je comprends. Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre. »

Caressant le dos de la main de Lily de son pouce, James regarda à nouveau le curieux groupe qui s'était réuni aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous là. Pour eux. Voir toutes ces personnes rire dans un contexte aussi grave le rendit heureux. Au fond, Dumbledore avait raison, l'amour était peut-être le plus grand des pouvoirs.

A la fin du repas, Sirius se leva et tapota son verre de son couteau.

« Je voudrais porter un toast ! commença-t-il. A Lily !

— A moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Oui. Je voudrais te remercier d'avoir rendu James le plus heureux des hommes. Et puis, comme il est un peu mon frère, j'espère pouvoir te considérer à mon tour comme une sœur. Toutes mes félicitations aux nouveaux parents ! » acheva-t-il en venant prendre Lily dans ses bras.

C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Voir Black prononcer un discours aussi vide de sens pour elle, rompit les digues qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir à flots depuis le début de la soirée. Lily repoussa Sirius avec violence et sortit à grandes enjambées de la pièce sous les yeux éberlués de ses amis.

« Heu..., balbutia Sirius, gêné. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se tournant vers James.

— Les hormones, éluda James dans une grimace convaincante. On va rentrer je crois, un peu de sommeil ne sera pas superflu. »

Il récupéra son fils dans les bras de Marlène, la cape de Lily sur la patère et sortit à son tour.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! s'énerva James. Tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler un peu ?

— Es-tu réellement aussi stupide que tu sembles l'être ? cria Lily d'une voix terriblement aigüe. Voir Black me considérer comme sa meilleure amie, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

— Evidemment ! Mais c'est comme ça maintenant, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses.

— J'ai cru être plongée dans une dimension parallèle, continua Lily sans faire attention à lui. Les voir tous si proches... Brr ! frissonna-t-elle.

— Je ne vois pas le problème. En quoi le fait qu'ils soient amis te gêne-t-il tant ? Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas avant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ?! Je peux t'assurer que voir Marlène roucouler avec Black, c'était de l'inédit !

— Pas du tout, coupa calmement James. Ça fait un an qu'ils se tournent autour. Quand tu n'es pas là bien sûr, ajouta-t-il devant les yeux ronds de la jeune femme.

— N'importe quoi ! rigola Lily.

— Je t'assure.

— Tu... Tu mens ! » lança Lily, plus pour se persuader elle-même que par réelle conviction.

James nia de la tête, le regard triste. Lily s'était tellement enfermée dans son carcan de préjugés qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à concevoir que sa meilleure amie puisse être amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle-même n'aurait pas approuvé.

Blessée au-delà des mots, Lily recula légèrement avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers. La porte, claquée avec force, résonna dans toute la maison faisant hurler Harry que James tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« Super... On dit merci qui ? demanda-t-il au bébé. Merci Maman ! »

**_ooOOoo_**

Les jours qui suivirent s'étirèrent en semaines. L'ambiance était glaciale. Lily s'empressait de quitter chaque pièce dans laquelle entrait James. Le simple fait de voir sa cape traîner sur une chaise la faisait fuir. Comprenant qu'elle ait besoin de temps pour s'adapter, James avait pris son mal en patience. Le fait était qu'aujourd'hui il en avait plus qu'assez ! Il n'avait pas adressé un mot à qui que ce soit depuis près d'un mois en dehors de son "fils". Lily avait le droit d'être en colère, il l'était également. Contre Dumbledore qui les avait mis dans cette galère, contre Sirius qui était libre comme l'air, contre Lily et son fichu caractère, contre Harry qui ne faisait toujours pas ses nuits, et surtout contre lui-même qui ne tentait rien pour que les choses changent. Et ça commençait à bien faire !

Le soir même, James respira un grand coup, ouvrit le placard et attrapa un paquet de pâtes. Il avait vu Lily le faire des dizaines de fois, cela ne devait pas être si compliqué... Il en était capable !

Lily entendit son estomac grogner. Levant la tête de son manuel de potion, elle se rendit compte qu'il était plus que temps de préparer le repas. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine avant de s'arrêter net sur le seuil de la porte. Devant elle, James était penché au-dessus de la casserole en contemplation devant une eau frémissante. Elle toqua à la porte et laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Le jeune homme avait sursauté en se tournant vers elle, de la buée plein les lunettes.

« Attend, je vais t'arranger ça. Voilà, c'est mieux non ?

— Beaucoup mieux, sourit James.

— Ne me dis pas que tu étais en train d'essayer de faire sauter la maison ? le taquina-t-elle. On aurait nulle part où dormir sinon.

— J'ai fait des pâtes ! s'exclama-t-il, fier comme un paon. Eh ! Ne te moque pas ! C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît !

— Pour un sorcier, ça ne m'étonne pas. Dès qu'on vous enlève votre baguette vous n'êtes plus rien.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » murmura-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Il attrapa Lily par la taille.

« Potter ! ria Lily. Arrête ! Tu me chatouilles !

— Alors ? On reconnaît sa défaite ?

— Hors de question !

— Tu l'auras voulu ! »

La balançant sur son dos comme un sac de pommes de terre, il entraîna une Lily hilare vers le salon.

« Pose-moi !

— J'attends.

— Qu... Quoi ?!

— Des excuses pardi !

— Je... n'arrive... plus... à respirer..., balbutia-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. James !

— Tu vois quand tu veux ! » marmonna le jeune homme en la faisant glisser contre son torse.

Lily plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de James. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle les joues rougies, le sourire aux lèvres !

« Lily.

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu veux bien faire la paix maintenant ? Vivre dans cette maison est déjà suffisamment déprimant sans que ma pseudo-femme me fasse la tête à longueur de journée.

— Je...

— Juste échanger quelques mots et prendre ton repas avec moi ! tenta rapidement James sans attendre la réponse. Je ne t'en demande pas plus ! »

Lily posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son mari de composition pour le couper.

« Avec plaisir. Mais j'ai des doutes sur le caractère comestible de ton repas, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

\- Par Merlin ! Mes pâtes ! » s'écria James en filant vers la cuisine.

**_ooOOoo_**

Les Potter trouvaient petit à petit leurs marques dans cette cohabitation forcée. Lily avait accroché un emploi du temps sur la porte du frigo où clignotaient en lettres colorées les tâches ménagères que James n'avait toujours pas faites.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes laver la salle de bain au juste ? siffla Lily entre ses dents.

— Hum ? Oh, la salle de bain ! Rien ne presse.

— Rien ne presse ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?

— Ne prend pas tes grands airs avec moi Lily, je vais le faire.

— Quand ? Potter, je te parle ! »

Lily claqua des doigts devant les yeux de James qui finit par relever les yeux de la Gazette remise par Dumbledore.

« Quoi ?!

— La salle de bain ! s'écria Lily en lui faisant les gros yeux.

— Je le ferai après le repas. Promis ! » ajouta-t-il en levant les deux mains pour se disculper.

Lily sortit de la pièce en jurant qu'il allait la rendre chèvre.

James reporta son attention sur la Gazette en fronçant les sourcils. Des morts, toujours plus de morts. Voldemort ne semblait pas prêt d'être mis hors d'état de nuire. Il roula le journal en boule et de rage la balança contre la baie vitrée dans un cri de colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? accourut Lily affolée. James ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant le visage dans les mains.

— Non ! J'en ai marre Lily ! dit-il en claquant ses mains sur la table. Tout le monde risque sa vie dehors pour vaincre ces pourritures et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je reste planqué bien au chaud comme n'importe quel couard !

— James ! Ecoute-moi bien, tenta Lily d'une voix douce en s'approchant. Tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu as accepté de sacrifier ta vie pour protéger Harry. Ce que nous faisons, nous le faisons pour lui et personne d'autre. Alors, peut-être que cette mission n'est pas aussi spectaculaire que celles que font les autres, mais elle est tout aussi importante. James, tu sauves la vie d'un petit garçon en restant ici.

— J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, lâcha-t-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

— Non ! cria Lily affolée. Dumbledore a été clair, on ne peut pas sortir d'ici !

— Personne ne nous retrouvera dans ce village Lily ! Il faut que je sorte. »

Il claqua la porte en laissant une Lily morte d'inquiétude dans le hall.

« Oh et puis zut ! Tant pis pour lui ! » se raisonna-t-elle en montant voir Harry.

**_ooOOoo_**

Les heures passèrent et toujours pas de signe de James. Que pouvait-il bien fabriquer ? Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à cet imbécile ? Lily se faisait un sang d'encre. Prostrée dans le fauteuil de la chambre de Harry, elle fixait la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir le jeune homme apparaître au coin de la rue. Et s'il lui était réellement arrivé quelque chose ?

N'y tenant plus, elle dévala les escaliers, attrapa sa cape et sa baguette et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour se trouver nez à nez avec Dumbledore.

« Lily ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Où est James ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Comment ça ?

— Il est sorti il y a plusieurs heures maintenant.

— Je l'ignorais. Lily ! Où vas-tu ?

— Le chercher ! répondit-elle déjà rendue au portail. Je vous confie Harry ! »

Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Les rues adjacentes étaient désertes. Elle alla même jusqu'à jeter un œil à la fenêtre des deux pubs du village. Pas de James.

Essoufflée, elle s'assit quelques instants sur un banc. Elle réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qui était-il le plus à même de calmer un James frustré et en colère ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : le quidditch. Méprisant son poing de côté, elle reprit sa course vers le terrain vague dont leur avait parlé Dumbledore quelques jours avant. Il y jouait avec son frère quand ils étaient enfants.

Dégoulinante de sueur, elle l'aperçut finalement au loin. Son cœur fit une petite embardée, il était sauf! Parfait. Elle allait l'occire elle-même !

« Oh Lily ! s'étonna James en la voyant au sol.

— Tu n'es qu'un imbécile James Potter ! cria-t-elle en le tapant de toutes ses forces. J'ai cru mourir de peur ! Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ? Et Harry, tu as pensé à Harry ? Et moi ? Veuve avant même d'être mariée ?!

— Calme-toi voyons ! s'exclama James en la prenant dans ses bras. Je n'ai rien Lily.

— J'ai eu peur ! sanglota-t-elle.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis désolé... »

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Lily d'habitude si forte pour reprendre ses esprits. Blottie dans les bras de James, elle ravala ses larmes en essayant de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi s'était-elle autant inquiétée au juste ?

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions :D, ça me ferait super plaisir !**


	3. Chapter 3 - It's Christmas time

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent un peu de temps pour me laisser de si gentilles reviews qui me font tellement plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, allergiques à la guimauve s'abstenir ^^.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - It's Christmas time**

« Jingle bell, jingle bell..., fredonna James en essayant d'enfiler le manteau rouge à Harry.

— Un chant moldu ? s'étonna Lily adossée au chambranle de la porte. Je suis flattée. »

James se retourna. La dévorant des yeux des pieds à la tête, il resta planté, la bouche légèrement ouverte, devant la jeune femme vêtue d'un fourreau émeraude. Juchée sur ses escarpins vertigineux, Lily éclata de rire.

« La vue est à ton goût Potter ?

— Pas tout à fait, la taquina-t-il.

— Eh ! J'ai passé un temps fou avant de réussir cette coiffure je te signale !

— Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, la calma James en lui tendant un paquet oblongue.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Le cadeau de Noël de ma femme.

— Oh James ! murmura Lily les yeux brillants. Mais...

— Ouvre », la coupa-t-il.

Elle déchira le papier à tout hâte. Un coffret de cuir scintillait sous les lumières de la pièce. La main légèrement tremblante, elle souleva le couvercle. Un collier d'or fin parsemé de petits diamants la laissa pantoise.

« Il ne te plait pas ? s'inquiéta James.

— Idiot ! souffla Lily le sourire aux lèvres. Il est magnifique ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop ! Il est hors de question que j'accepte ! »

Sans demander son avis à la jeune femme, il défit le fermoir et passa le collier autour de son cou frêle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son épaule nue. Lily frissonna et caressa machinalement le bijou du bout des doigts. Une question la tarauda soudain. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de cette maison.

« Comment as-tu...? commença-t-elle.

— Dumbledore. Il a transmis une de mes lettres à mes parents. C'est le collier de ma grand-mère. Il était destiné à ma future épouse. Quand ma mère a appris que j'étais marié, elle me l'a transmis.

— C'est un héritage de famille James ! J'ai l'impression de trahir ta grand-mère en le portant.

— Pourquoi ? Aux yeux du monde tu es ma femme, je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Je suis sûr qu'elle préfèrerait le voir porté par quelqu'un qui lui ressemble pour son courage plutôt que prenant la poussière au fond d'un placard. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour le porter, ajouta-t-il en faisant éclater de rire Lily.

— D'accord, chuchota-t-elle. Merci James ! »

Elle hésita un instant. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure comme en proie à un doute terrible. Lily se dressa finalement un peu plus sur le bout de ses escarpins et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Stupéfait, James sursauta avant de se détendre. Il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Lily et lui rendit son baiser en la rapprochant de lui. Passant ses mains tremblantes dans les cheveux du jeune homme, Lily se surprit à entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus à James pour reprendre le contrôle et lui montrer combien elle avait été stupide de ne pas céder bien avant à ses avances.

Que c'était bon ! Ce baiser qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi valait tous les cadeaux de Noël. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Ses jambes se faisaient flageolantes. Son cerveau lui envoyait des signaux de détresse: "Ma vieille, tu es en train d'embrasser James Potter ! Mayday, mayday, Houston on a un problème !". Sa conscience avait beau tirer la sonnette d'alarme, elle n'en avait cure. Elle qui avait toujours été raisonnable au-delà de l'entendement, profitait aujourd'hui pleinement de sa témérité.

Un cri de Harry rompit cet interlude. James posa son front contre celui de Lily, serrant toujours fermement sa taille. Les yeux fermés il laissa échapper un :

« Wow !

— Joyeux Noël James », souffla Lily à son oreille avant de se diriger vers Harry qui s'énervait de n'avoir qu'une seule manche de passée.

« Oh mon chéri ! Qui est-ce qui t'a habillé n'importe comment ? C'est James, hein ? »

Les mains parcourues de soubresauts incontrôlables, le visage fendu d'un sourire qu'elle essayait de contrôler, elle acheva d'habiller le petit dans un ensemble rouge avant d'essayer tant bien que mal de le convaincre de garder son bonnet avec les petites cornes de cerf sur la tête. Une idée de James, évidemment ! Qui n'était pas tellement au goût de Harry visiblement.

Ce soir, ils se rendaient au QG de l'Ordre pour le Réveillon. Dire qu'ils étaient nerveux était un euphémisme. Cela faisait presque cinq mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leurs amis. Ils allaient devoir s'expliquer. James surtout. On pouvait faire confiance à Sirius pour ne pas laisser son meilleur ami en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponse claire.

Triturant nerveusement le tissu de sa robe, Lily fit un bond en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à cette heure ? Ils ne recevaient jamais de visiteur. Se précipitant à pas de loup vers l'escalier, elle se tapit baguette aux aguets en voyant James dans le hall lui faire signe de s'accroupir un doigt sur les lèvres. D'un coup sec, il fit voler en éclat la porte découvrant un Dumbledore visiblement préparé à l'éventualité de se prendre un sort.

« Professeur ?! Vous êtes fou ou quoi ?! J'aurais pu vous blesser ! s'emporta James.

— Il a raison ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous avez pas prévenus ? demanda Lily en dévalant les escaliers.

— Je n'en ai pas eu le temps voilà tout. Il fallait absolument que je vous parle avant que vous ne vous rendiez au QG, expliqua-t-il en occupant le canapé.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta James en attirant Lily sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'octroyait le seul fauteuil encore disponible.

— Une taupe, voilà ce qu'il se passe.

— Une taupe ?! » répéta Lily sans comprendre

La proximité avec James la rendait toute chose depuis ce baiser inopiné. Elle peinait à focaliser ses pensées sur le discours du directeur.

« Tom est plus que jamais à la recherche de son fils. Et je le trouve un peu trop bien informé des dernières missions de l'Ordre.

— Vous pensez que quelqu'un l'informe de l'intérieur ?

— J'en suis persuadé.

— Impossible, dit simplement James. Personne ne ferait une chose pareille !

— James a raison, personne ne risquerait la vie de ses amis. Nous nous connaissons tous depuis Poudlard ! »

Dumbledore eut un sourire désolé. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être candides. C'était si touchant de les voir tous les deux aveuglés par la confiance qu'ils avaient en leurs amis.

« Permettez-moi d'insister. Plusieurs missions ont dernièrement tourné à la catastrophe. Beaucoup ont été blessés. Dorcas est actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste dans un état critique. »

James sentit Lily trembler. Il serra les poings. Dorcas, blessée ? Elle qui était excellente en duel, comment cela était-il possible ?

« La mission était parfaitement préparée. Bien sûr il y a toujours des risques mais rien ne laissait présager ce fiasco. Au début je ne me suis pas méfié, poursuivit le directeur. Mais au bout de la troisième expédition ratée j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. Aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus. Je suis persuadé que l'un d'entre nous nous trahit.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous dites ça Albus ? interrogea Lily.

— Il faut que vous soyez prudents ce soir. Voilà plusieurs mois que vous vous cachez, cela a de quoi attirer les suspicions. Faites attention à tous vos faits et gestes. Faites attention à ce que vous dites », murmura-t-il encore une fois en quittant la pièce.

Le claquement sonore typique du transplanage retentissait encore dans le silence glacial du salon. Lily toujours dans les bras de James n'osait briser le statu quo. Finalement, le coucou de la grande horloge les rappela à leurs obligations et ils finirent de se préparer pour la soirée.

**_ooOOoo_**

James n'avait fait que poser le pied dans le hall du QG qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur opposé, une main étroitement serrée sur son coup à lui en couper la respiration.

« Sirius..., constata-t-il calmement en essayant d'avaler quelques bouffées d'oxygène.

— Ah tiens ! Tu te rappelles encore de mon nom ?

— Evi…demment... Ne sois… pas ridicule… Patmol, tu... m'é..tran...gles. »

Lily, frappée d'horreur, tenait Harry blotti contre elle, collée à la porte d'entrée. Black semblait hors de lui.

« Cinq mois James ! Cinq mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelle et tu arrives la bouche en cœur comme si de rien n'était. J'espère que tu ne comptais pas t'en sortir comme ça, parce que sinon tu me connais vraiment très mal.

— Sé…rieux… Patmol, tu ne vas… pas me faire… une… scène de… ménage, si ? plaisanta James.

— James ! Tais-toi ! ordonna Lily en voyant le visage de Sirius devenir rouge brique. Black, lâche-le. Ce n'est pas quand il aura fait une syncope qu'il répondra à tes questions. »

Un bruit sourd et un grognement lui indiqua que James venait de glisser au sol. Se massant la gorge, il ne quittait pas son meilleur ami des yeux. Lily se précipita.

« Ça va ?

— Ouai, grogna-t-il en la repoussant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Patmol ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec à Sirius, sans un regard pour Lily qui s'éloignait blessée.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelle ? C'est à croire que Lily et toi étiez morts !

— Je ne pouvais pas.

— Tu mens ! Ça prend cinq minutes d'écrire une lettre ! Même moi j'ai le temps d'écrire entre deux missions alors ne me raconte pas de salades comme quoi tu étais trop occupé.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Albus nous a interdit d'écrire à qui que ce soit. Toi y compris.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? C'est stupide ! Aucun membre de l'Ordre n'a reçu cette interdiction. En quoi es-tu différent de moi, hein ?!

— J'ai un fils Black ! explosa James en colère.

— Il a bon dos le fils ! Ne va pas me dire que changer les couches et donner les biberons te prend tout ton temps. On a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble Potter, je sais quand tu me mens !

— Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que la mission la plus importe pour moi était de protéger ma famille ? Mais non bien sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as plus de famille ! »

Sirius tira sa baguette de sa manche d'un geste vif avant de se raviser. Il leva le poing et administra une droite phénoménale à James.

« STOP ! » hurla Marlène en attrapant le bras de Sirius pour l'empêcher de porter un second coup.

James se tenait sur ses gardes, baguette en joue, une pommette déjà tuméfiée. Sirius tourna les yeux et croisa ceux de Lily, livide. Elle s'accrochait désespérément au montant de la porte, comme si elle allait s'effondrer à tout moment. Sursautant en prenant conscience de la détresse qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme, il ramassa son arme. Il venait de se battre avec son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

« Lily, murmura Marlène dans le silence assourdissant. Je crois que vous devriez rentrer.

— Je crois aussi », confirma James d'une voix grave. « Nous n'aurions pas dû venir, c'était une erreur. »

Prenant Harry dans ses bras, il poussa légèrement Lily vers la sortie avant de transplaner.

**_ooOOoo_**

James monta directement à l'étage. Il prit son temps pour mettre Harry au lit. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans le regard de Lily. Il ne voulait pas de son empathie, de ses paroles réconfortantes. Pas ce soir. Ce soir, il voulait être seul. Sans redescendre, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

Lily entendit la porte claquer. Elle s'était doutée que James ne parlerait pas. Elle commençait à le connaître. Tremblante de froid dans sa robe habillée, la peur s'insinua peu à peu dans ses veines. La colère de Black l'avait réellement remuée. Si Marlène lui avait également fait comprendre que l'absence de nouvelle de leur part avait mis les membres de l'Ordre à cran, seule la rancœur dans sa voix avait mise Lily mal à l'aise. Il fallait croire que les Maraudeurs ne vivaient qu'avec exubérance, aussi bien dans leurs blagues que leurs sentiments.

Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire. L'Ordre avait été infiltré, et l'espion pouvait être n'importe qui. Black ? Son comportement ce soir montrait clairement combien il en était capable. Pourtant, pouvait-il trahir James, son frère de cœur ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à l'envisager. Marlène alors ? Impossible. Remus ? Beaucoup trop gentil pour risquer la mort d'un de ses amis. Peter ? Bien trop timide et peureux pour s'allier aux Mangemorts. Dorcas ? Elle était à Sainte-Mangouste, sa simple absence la disculpait de toute suspicion. Alors qui ? Passant en revue les autres membres, elle ne put trouver une personne qui fut plus coupable qu'une autre à ses yeux. Dumbledore devait certainement se tromper.

Epuisée par cette réflexion stérile, Lily finit par rendre les armes et monta dans sa chambre. Et dire que la soirée avait si bien commencée !

**_ooOOoo_**

Lily pesta intérieurement. James venait encore une fois de la planter pour le repas de midi. Une fois, d'accord. Deux fois, il était toujours en colère. Trois fois, ça commençait à bien faire ! Mais deux semaines ! D'habitude c'était elle la tête de mule dans cette maison ! Elle fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette rageur le plat désormais froid de Potter. Il pouvait bien mourir de faim, elle n'en aurait cure.

Pour se changer les idées, elle attrapa son livre de potion de 7ème année, le seul ouvrage qui avait le don de l'apaiser dans ces moments-là. Au bout de la deuxième page, ses pensées se mirent à divaguer. James lui manquait. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ignorait pourquoi. Toutes ses petites attentions qui autrefois la mettaient hors d'elle, ses plaisanteries stupides et son sourire charmeur lui manquaient. Ses essais catastrophiques en cuisines et leurs disputes à propos du ménage aussi. Ses gestes audacieux quand il lui caressait subrepticement le cou la faisant frissonner de tout son être la laissaient dans un état proche de celui d'un héroïnomane en plein sevrage. Elle aurait temps voulu parler avec James de ce qui s'était passé !

Loin des fumées vaporeuses de la goutte du mort-vivant, Lily songea au Réveillon qu'elle avait passé. Il resterait sans doute dans les annales comme le pire de toute sa vie, à n'en pas douter ! Quand elle songeait à l'amertume dans le regard de Black, elle en frissonnait encore. Comment deux meilleurs amis pouvaient-ils se blesser à en arriver au point de rupture ? James était dans tous ses états depuis, elle le voyait bien. Il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, bien que Lily le soupçonne de s'échapper la nuit par la fenêtre. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Pas grand-chose, c'était bien ça le problème. Elle-même mourait d'envie de prendre l'air quelques minutes loin de toutes ces responsabilités.

Un hululement à la fenêtre la fit sursauter. Un hibou ! Se levant prestement, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir au volatile et décacheta le pli avec empressement. C'était Dumbledore. Encore ?! Quelle tuile allait-il leur annoncer cette fois-ci ? A chaque fois qu'il mettait le bout de son nez cassé à Godric's Hollow, les mauvaises nouvelles pleuvaient à verse. Nul doute que cette fois ne serait pas différente.

Elle froissa le papier dans sa main. Devait-elle prévenir James ? Elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée avant de se raviser. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui. Cela demandait une énergie qu'elle était très loin d'avoir. Lily préféra se jeter de tout son long sur le canapé du salon et finit par s'assoupir.

**_ooOOoo_**

Des voix résonnaient mélodieusement à ses oreilles. Le demi-sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée calfeutrait le sens des paroles pour laisser son cerveau se complaire dans des songes nébuleux.

« Lily », chuchota quelqu'un en bougeant légèrement son épaule.

Oh, c'était son prénom qu'on murmurait à son oreille. Une belle voix grave qu'elle aurait aimé entendre encore et encore.

« Lily » répéta-t-on.

La jeune femme sourit dans son sommeil. Cette voix sensuelle la plongeait dans un rêve délicieux. On la serrait dans des bras forts et rassurants, bercée par des lèvres envoutantes aux baisers légers...

« Lily ! » dit sèchement la voix.

Elle fit un bon en se réveillant. L'équilibre précaire qu'elle avait trouvé sur le canapé chavira et elle manqua de s'étaler de tout son long sur le tapis moelleux en s'accrochant par réflexe au cou de James.

« James ! Ça ne va pas la tête de me réveiller comme ça ?!

— Et tu voulais que je fasse comment ?! Je te ferais remarquer que j'avais déjà utilisé la méthode douce. Bref, coupa-t-il en se massant la nuque rendue douloureuse par la poigne de la jeune femme. Dumbledore est ici. Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'il nous avait écrit quand même !

— Parce que tu aurais ouvert ta porte peut-être ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

James resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait pas tort, si elle avait frappé, jamais il ne l'aurait faite entrer. Il était encore beaucoup trop en colère pour en parler à Lily. Décharger toute sa colère contre elle ne servirait à rien hormis envenimer les choses. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un peu de bonheur dans cette maison. Alors James se redressa et fit volteface. Toute cette rage emmagasinée, toute son amertume se déversa comme une bile amère, et il grogna à Dumbledore :

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ?

— J'ai entendu parler de l'incident de Noël.

— Et alors ?! Je n'ai rien dit ! », s'énerva James.

Le directeur éluda la remarque d'un simple geste de la main.

« Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tom est à votre recherche.

— Comment ça ? s'affola Lily en sautant sur ses pieds.

— J'ignore toujours qui, mais l'espion a été raconter à son maître que vous vous cachiez depuis tout ce temps par peur qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit à votre fils. Un fils qui se trouve avoir des cheveux noir de jais, fit remarquer Dumbledore.

— Que suggérez-vous ? Il faut encore déménager ?

— Cela serait parfaitement inutile. Et tu le sais Lily. Tom vous retrouverait où que vous soyez.

— Alors quoi ? On reste comme des poulets élevés en batterie devant le hachoir ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

Le directeur et James la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Laissez tomber…, soupira-t-elle. Que proposez-vous ? Il est hors de question qu'on attende de se faire tuer bien sagement à la maison.

— Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais. Connaissez-vous le sortilège du _Fidelitas_ ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux avant de hausser les épaules d'un même mouvement.

« C'est de la haute magie qui consiste à cacher un secret au fond du cœur de quelqu'un. Ainsi, tant que la personne portant ce secret n'aura pas décidé de le révéler de son plein gré, les informations seront à jamais ignorées.

— En quoi cela nous aide-t-il ?

— Cacher l'adresse de cette maison permet aux habitants qui l'occupent d'être invisibles à toute personne n'étant pas dans le secret. De cette façon, Tom pourrait être dans votre jardin qu'il ne vous verrait pas prendre le thé dans le salon.

— Et si nous sortons ?

— Le danger est beaucoup trop grand pour que tu mettes ne serait-ce que la pointe de ton chapeau dehors, James ! le sermonna Dumbledore.

— Ok, ça va j'ai compris ! grogna James. Puisqu'il le faut... Allez-y, cachez l'adresse dans mon cœur, soupira-t-il fataliste.

— C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Il faut que le Gardien du Secret soit une personne extérieure au foyer. C'est pour cela que je suis venu. »

Lily se tourna vers son compagnon d'infortune pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore, la solution était idéale. Pourtant, la réponse de James la surprit.

« Non. Ce sera Sirius.

— James ! Tu n'y penses pas ! L'espion peut être n'importe qui ! s'affola Lily. Le professeur Dumbledore a raison, il vaut mieux que ce soit lui, c'est plus raisonnable.

— Lily, je confie ma vie à Sirius sans aucune hésitation. Dumbledore a déjà beaucoup de choses à gérer sans avoir à rajouter cette contrainte sur sa conscience.

— Mais...

— C'est mon meilleur ami Lily ! Je ne peux pas lui mentir encore une fois. Je sais qu'il ne nous trahira pas. Fais-moi confiance, la supplia-t-il en caressant sa joue du dos de la main.

— D'accord... Professeur, Sirius sera notre Gardien du Secret.

— Etes-vous bien sûrs de vous ? Je vous assure que je peux tout à fait prendre en charge votre sécurité. C'est un peu à cause de moi que vous devez vous cacher.

— Justement, râla James. Vous en avez déjà bien assez fait ! »

Lily posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme pour l'inciter au calme.

"Vous avez suffisamment de responsabilités Professeur. Laissez-nous faire nos propres choix.

— Bien..., lâcha le vieil homme. Comme vous voulez... Je dirai à Sirius de passer vous voir durant la semaine. Ne lui parlez surtout pas de vous-savez-quoi. Personne en dehors de nous trois ne doit être au courant. Suis-je bien clair ?

— Parfaitement clair. »

**_ooOOoo_**

Lily bouillait de rage. Sans lui demander son avis, la mettant presque devant le fait accompli, James avait décidé de leurs vies avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa chambre. Choisir Sirius comme Gardien du Secret ?! C'était un non-sens absolu ! Il mettait en jeu la vie de Harry pour une simple dispute ! Le choc passé, elle n'avait cessé de peser le pour et le contre de cette décision. Et pour le moment, le contre l'emportait à plate couture. Trouver le sommeil était décidément illusoire. Elle était bien trop énervée. Elle en voulait à James de la fuir de cette manière. Elle n'était pour rien dans cette dispute, pourquoi la punissait-il ainsi ?

Les hurlements de Harry achevèrent le peu de bonne humeur qu'il lui restait. Grognant, elle tâcha de se souvenir quel jour de la semaine était-ce. Jeudi. Parfait! Ce n'était pas son tour. Elle se tourna sur le côté, enlaça sa couette et attendit que James se lève pour aller calmer le bébé.

Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Un quart d'heure. Harry pleurait toujours. Que fabriquait Potter ?!

Hors d'elle, elle quitta le lit, ne prit même pas le temps de mettre sa robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit de coton léger, et alla voir le bébé.

Harry pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Allons, allons, Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda calmement Lily en le prenant dans ses bras. James a encore oublié la veilleuse je parie !"

Pendant de longues minutes, elle calma le petit, le berçant, lui fredonnant une chanson qu'elle connaissait bien. Harry finit par se rendormir. Sans oublier d'enchanter les petites étoiles lumineuses au-dessus du berceau, elle ferma doucement la porte.

Lily était beaucoup trop réveillée désormais pour rejoindre son lit. Son énervement atteignit son paroxysme quand elle passa devant la porte de James. Il dormait comme une souche alors qu'elle peinait à trouver le sommeil ? C'était hors de question !

Elle lança un _Alohomora_ sur la serrure et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Lily ? s'étonna James d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe ?

— Il se passe James que j'en ai marre ! s'emporta-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je dois me lever au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que c'était ton tour, pour m'occuper d'un garçon que je dois appeler "mon fils". Je suis prisonnière dans une maison qui n'est pas la mienne avec quelqu'un que je ne supporte pas. Je suis mariée aux yeux du monde sorcier alors que ma vie concurrence celle d'une nonne tant elle est passionnante. Tu ne m'adresses pas un mot depuis deux semaines et en plus tu te permets de prendre des décisions pour nous deux sans me consulter ! »

Elle marqua une pause pour prendre son souffle. Comme James ne semblait pas réagir, elle se rapprocha du lit et le secoua.

« Potter ! Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ?

— Mais oui..., grommela James la tête sous l'oreiller. J'ai compris.

— Quand Harry pleure tu... », commença-t-elle.

James lassé de ses cris attrapa le poignet de Lily et la fit tomber sur le lit avant de basculer sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger. Complètement tétanisée, la jeune fille se perdit dans ces yeux d'onyx qui ne la quittaient pas du regard.

« Tu sais Lily, j'ai bien conscience qu'on nous a imposé cette situation, murmura James. Mais c'est comme ça, il faut s'y faire. Je reste malgré tout persuadé que tous les deux, nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Mission ou pas. »

Touchée, Lily n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le sourire du jeune homme. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de James et l'embrassa avec fougue. Bien loin du baiser romantique qu'ils avaient échangé deux semaines auparavant, elle se laissa porter par ses sentiments. La colère, l'envie, les regrets et la frustration furent autant d'émotions qui rendirent cet échange passionné.

Au-delà des mots, Lily se rendit compte combien elle s'était voilée la face. Elle vivait depuis six mois avec un homme qui la comprenait, la choyait, la faisait rire. Un homme qui côtoyait ses rêves, se faisait omniprésent dans ses décisions et ses déceptions.

Depuis quand était-elle amoureuse de James Potter ? Elle n'aurait trop su le dire. Cela s'était fait si progressivement qu'elle s'en était à peine rendue compte. Le doute n'était plus permis, et alors que les caresses de James se faisaient plus audacieuses, elle entendit au creux de son oreille un : "Reste !" auquel elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

* * *

**S'en va sur la pointe des pieds...**

**Je vous retrouve vendredi prochain pour le dernier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot avant de partir ;).**

**Bises !**


	4. Chapter 4 - Le temps des vendanges

**Eh oui, c'est déjà le dernier chapitre ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Le temps des vendanges**

Un rayon de soleil téméraire fila dans l'entrebâillement des rideaux pour venir chatouiller la joue de Lily. Fronçant le bout du nez, elle battit des paupières. James dormait encore. Elle fit courir sa main sur le torse nu du jeune homme en repensant à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi heureuse depuis... elle ne saurait le dire. La peur constante de la guerre avait annihilé toutes ces petites émotions du quotidien.

James remua à ses côtés.

« Bonjour ! murmura-t-il. Bien dormis ?

— Parfaitement bien ! Il y avait longtemps ! répondit Lily en se blottissant contre lui.

— Hum... On est d'humeur câline ce matin ? sourit James. Ça me plait... »

Il se pencha un peu plus vers la jeune femme pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Reprenant les choses où ils les avaient laissées avant de s'endormir, ils n'entendirent pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

« Par Merlin ! »

James et Lily sursautèrent. Se retournant d'un mouvement vif, ils virent Sirius sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Tandis que Lily essayait de disparaître sous la couette, James hurla :

« Patmol !

— Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner ! cria Sirius en descendant les escaliers aussi bruyamment qu'il était humainement possible de le faire.

— Je vais l'étrangler... », grogna James.

Lily partit dans un fou rire qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer dans la couverture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Mon meilleur ami vient de nous surprendre dans une situation on ne peut plus gênante et...

— Et je meure de faim, coupa Lily en pleurant de rire. Allez, James, tu vas t'en remettre !

— Pff... Il m'a gâché mon réveil, grogna-t-il en attrapant la jeune femme par la taille. Le petit déjeuner que tu me proposais me plaisait davantage.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises et habille-toi ! ria Lily en l'embrassant furtivement. Je vais voir Harry. »

James était d'une humeur massacrante en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse. Une très bonne excuse !

— Je suis désolé vieux, j'aurais dû frapper, se morfondit Sirius d'un air piteux.

— Ouai, t'aurais dû...

— Je n'arrive pas à me dire que Lily et toi vous... Bref..., frissonna Sirius.

— Et Harry nous a été déposé par les fées sur le pas de la porte peut-être ? suggéra James en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Oh ça va ! Je suis en état de choc et toi, tu en rajoutes !

— Ça t'apprendra à entrer dans la chambre de jeunes mariés sans frapper au lieu d'attendre sagement dans le salon, répliqua Lily en entrant dans la cuisine avec Harry dans les bras. Ou encore mieux, tu aurais dû envoyer un hibou.

— Ça va ! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

— Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? s'informa James en servant le thé dans les tasses.

— Dumbledore, qui d'autre ? Il m'a parlé de cette histoire de Gardien du Secret comme quoi vous vouliez que ce soit moi.

— Exact.

— Il y a tout de même une chose que je ne comprends pas.

— Venant de toi Black, je suis même étonnée qu'il n'y en ait qu'une seule.

— Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, Evans.

— Il ne fallait pas me sortir du lit de si bonne heure !

— Je disais donc, poursuivit Sirius en ignorant sa dernière remarque. Je ne comprends pas cette affaire. Pourquoi Voldemort en voudrait-il à Harry ?

— Si nous le savions, lâcha James dans un soupire digne d'un acteur de théâtre.

— Ne me dites pas que le plus grand siphonné de tous les temps a peur d'un bébé ?!

— Il paraît que c'est à cause de la prophétie... », balbutia Lily.

James fronça les sourcils en formant sur ses lèvres les mots : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » auxquels Lily ne répondit pas.

« La prophétie ? s'étonna Sirius.

— Une prophétie a été faite il y a un mois à propos d'un enfant né fin juillet qui pourrait défaire celui qui ne peut être vaincu.

— Et pourquoi Harry ? s'intéressa Sirius alors que James faisait de grands signes derrière son dos pour ordonner à Lily d'arrêter tout de suite de raconter des bêtises.

— Les parents du petit auraient déjà affronté par trois fois le sorcier », inventa Lily.

James se prit la tête dans les mains en murmurant un « Et elle s'enfonce ! » que personne n'entendit.

« Wow ! Alors c'est pour ça que vous vous cachez ? comprit Sirius. Que tu ne pouvais rien me dire Cornedrue ?

— C'est surtout parce que Dumbledore pense qu'une taupe trahit l'Ordre ! Nous devions nous méfier de tout le monde.

— Une taupe ?! » s'écria Sirius surpris.

Après un instant de pause, il fit remarquer :

« Ça pourrait être moi.

— On sait. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, Patmol.

— Et j'ai confiance en James », compléta Lily.

Sirius se tut et les regarda, stupéfait. Depuis quand Lily suivait aveuglément les idées tordues de James? Ça sentait le canular à plein nez cette histoire.

« Heu... C'est pas une bonne idée..., ricana-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— James, t'es sérieux là ?!

— On ne peut plus sérieux.

— Tu me confies la vie de ta femme et de ton fils sans aucune hésitation ?

— Oui.

— Même pas une toute petite ?

— Black, si tu comptes nous balancer dans cinq minutes il suffit de le dire tout de suite, soupira Lily.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'émets pas d'objection aux plans foireux de ton mari ? »

Lily soupira plus fort encore. Il n'avait pas tort. Depuis quand avait-elle laissé son bon sens au placard? Elle fronça les sourcils pour essayer de se souvenir. Cette mimique ne plut pas du tout à James qui se dépêcha d'ajouter.

« De toute façon à qui veux-tu qu'on confie cette mission ? Tu es la personne la plus digne de confiance. »

Lily renifla de dédain. Elle n'était pas franchement d'accord avec le qualificatif que venait d'employer James. Téméraire, irréfléchi et impulsif, oui c'était tout à fait Black. Mais digne de confiance... décidément non.

« Je croyais que Dumbledore s'était proposé ? demanda Sirius.

— Bon, Patmol, tu acceptes ou pas ? On ne va pas y passer la matinée ! s'énerva James en renversant la cuillère de compote qui aurait dû atterrir dans la bouche de Harry.

— Oui, oui, j'accepte ! Pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu..., bougonna Sirius.

— Pour s'y peu ?!

— Stop ! dit calmement Lily. Sirius, merci. On compte sur toi pour ne pas finir en viande froide plus tôt que prévu. James, chéri, si tu pouvais éviter de salir encore plus ton fils ça serait super. Je l'ai lavé avant de descendre. Sauf si tu veux recommencer bien entendu », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique en sortant de la pièce.

**_ooOOoo_**

Les vapeurs se dissipaient peu à peu. Relevant ses cheveux dans une serviette pour les faire sécher, Lily sortit de la salle de bain. A travers la fenêtre, le soleil brillait fort en ce début juillet. En grande contemplation devant son armoire pour choisir ce qu'elle allait mettre aujourd'hui, elle ne prêta aucune attention au hibou sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Un hululement plus sonore la fit sursauter. Une lettre ?! Ils n'en recevaient jamais en dehors de celles du directeur, qui s'étaient faites rares depuis six mois, depuis que Sirius les protégeait par son silence. Que se passait-il encore ?

Lily décacheta l'enveloppe et parcourut les lignes des yeux.

« Oh non non non... » psalmodia-t-elle.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol les mains dans les cheveux. Se mordillant la lèvre, elle tacha de réfléchir à une solution au problème de taille qui venait de ruiner sa belle matinée.

Comment allait-elle annoncer ça à James ?

« James ? appela-t-elle d'une petite voix en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon.

— Je suis là.

— J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par laquelle ?

— La mauvaise, répondit-il du tac au tac.

— J'ai reçu une lettre.

— Ah !

— De mes parents.

— Ah.

— Ils m'invitent à manger ce soir.

— Ah...

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

— Il faut que tu y ailles évidemment ! Quelle question Lily !

— J'ai pas envie.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Je croyais que tu étais très proche de tes parents.

— Pétunia sera là. Avec son mari, expliqua-t-elle dans une grimace.

— Mais c'est ta sœur. Où est le problème ?

— Une sœur qui me traite de monstre et d'anormale depuis que j'ai onze ans ! Une sœur qui a refusé que je sois sa demoiselle d'honneur !

— Inutile de t'énerver, la calma James. Il va bien falloir que tu prennes sur toi.

— Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi ? supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix en se rapprochant de lui.

— Lily, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

— Tu n'es qu'un trouillard James Potter !

— Et toi une poule mouillée Lily Evans !

— Potter !

— Quoi ?!

— Je m'appelle Lily Potter maintenant ! Bon sang James ! Je suis mariée, j'ai un bébé et mes parents ne sont pas au courant. Tu crois qu'ils vont le prendre comment si toi et Harry ne venez pas avec moi ? Tunie va me croire bonne pour l'asile !

— Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Ce n'est qu'un dîner.

— James, je te signale que je n'ai jamais rencontré tes parents, alors mets-là en veilleuse veux-tu !

— Ok, ok, on se calme », capitula le jeune homme en sentant la crise diplomatique arriver vitesse grand V. « Je vais venir à la torture familiale ce soir comme ça ta sœur se fera un plaisir de nous insulter tous les deux et ensuite on rentre et on oublie tout ça autour d'un bond chocolat chaud. Ça te va ?

— Merci, souffla Lily en l'embrassant doucement.

— C'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ? s'intéressa James.

— Ton costume est déjà repassé !

— Lily ! grogna James. Tu n'es qu'une vile manipulatrice ! »

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce en riant.

Lily triturait nerveusement sa robe comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était stressée. Cette soirée était un supplice qu'elle n'avait pas hâte d'affronter. Dumbledore n'avait pas été enchanté par l'idée de ce dîner. Sortir à découvert au-delà des limites du _Fidelitas_ était du suicide pur et simple ! Il avait fini par céder en reconnaissant que la famille de Lily avait aussi le droit d'avoir des nouvelles de leur fille. Il avait placé toutes les protections dont il était capable autour du restaurant où devaient se retrouver les Evans.

« Mais vous serez tout de même extrêmement vulnérables », avait-il prévenu.

Ce qui ne les avait pas rassurés, loin de là.

« Tu es prête ? Oh, oh, Lily ? Tu es encore dans la lune.

— Hein ? Désolée.

— Ça va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

— On voit bien que tu ne connais pas ma sœur..., marmonna-t-elle.

— Elle s'est peut-être assagie depuis. Ton beau-frère est sympa ?

— Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

— Eh bien c'est l'occasion ! s'enthousiasma James.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas vite déchanter..? » murmura-t-elle.

Les talons de Lily claquaient doucement sur les pavés. Huit heures moins cinq, ils étaient en avance. Elle avait mis un point d'orgue à être ponctuelle. Merlin savait quelle remarque aurait pu lui faire Pétunia à ce propos.

A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa sœur, son cœur se serrait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlées ! Lily se revoyait comme si c'était hier, pleurant comme une madeleine sur son lit à baldaquins, réconfortée par Marlène et Dorcas. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où une remarque acerbe de Tunie lui avait fait vider leur stock de mouchoirs en papier. Pétunia avait beau lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, elle n'en demeurait pas moins sa sœur.

Son cœur balançait entre la joie de la revoir et la peur d'une nouvelle désillusion. Elle porta machinalement l'ongle de pouce à sa bouche. James arrêta son geste et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Lily se relaxa un peu. James était là, avec elle. Quand elle y songeait, qui aurait dit un an plus tôt qu'elle serait soulagée de l'avoir à ses côtés ? Le James Potter qui la mettait dans tous ses états, le seul qui était capable de la faire systématiquement sortir de ses gonds sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi ? Certainement pas elle.

Depuis leur première nuit ensemble, les choses avaient bien changées. Les éclats de rire avaient remplacé les hurlements hystériques. Les baisers volés de James et ses surnoms ridicules étiraient les lèvres de Lily en un sourire qui la surprenait elle-même. Au bout d'un an de vie commune et de six mois de relation plutôt chaotique, Lily pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse et, surtout, désespérément amoureuse.

Lily se stoppa nette. Attendez, amoureuse ?!

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta James.

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage sérieux. James avait beaucoup changé. Ces petites rides qu'avait creusées l'anxiété lui donnaient un air mature qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sondant son regard, Lily comprit. Oui, James Potter avait beaucoup changé. Ces responsabilités leur avaient fait ouvrir les yeux. Aujourd'hui, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle vivait avec un homme qu'elle était heureuse d'appeler son mari, et peu importait la place qu'occupait la vérité dans cette affirmation.

« Oui, ça va », sourit-elle.

Elle s'approcha, passa ses mains dans les épis de James et chuchota.

« Je t'aime James. »

La jeune femme profita de son état de stupeur pour lui voler un baiser. Les quelques secondes où ses lèvres s'égarèrent sur celles de James furent suffisantes à l'ancien poursuiveur pour passer son bras libre autour de ses hanches.

« A chaque fois je suis pris au dépourvu, la chambra-t-il. Vous trichez Mrs Potter.

— Il faut bien faire perdurer le mystère, ria-t-elle.

— Oh, je crois qu'on nous attend, remarqua-t-il en apercevant un couple devant le restaurant. C'est ta sœur ?

— Tout à fait.

— Et le cachalot à côté d'elle..? commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par un coup de coude.

— James ! s'offusqua Lily. Ne commence pas !

— Mais je n'ai rien dit ! ricana-t-il.

— Bah voyons ! »

Lily se rapprocha du réverbère où étaient sagement plantés Vernon et Pétunia.

« Tunie ! Comment vas-tu ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

— Bien, l'accueillit Pétunia d'un ton aussi froid que la glace sortie du congélateur.

— Tu nous présentes ?

— Vernon, mon mari. Lily, dit-elle simplement.

— Sa sœur, compléta cette dernière. Pétunia, voici James, et Harry notre fils.

— Amener un bébé au restaurant, il n'y a pas idée !

— Nous avons laissé Duddy à sa nourrice, c'est beaucoup plus convenable, renchérit Vernon.

— Ah oui, pas de pot, panne de nounou pour nous ce soir, lâcha James d'un ton désinvolte en venant au secours de sa femme qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

— Papa et maman sont déjà là ?

— Ils sont coincés dans les bouchons.

— Sortir de Londres à cette heure-là, il n'y a pas idée ! grogna Vernon. Tes parents devraient le savoir.

— Je sais, je sais, chéri. Mais tu connais papa, il ne veut rien entendre à ce sujet, soupira Pétunia.

— Et si on entrait se mettre au chaud ? suggéra Lily qui commençait à grelotter dans sa robe en toile.

— J'ai pris soin de réserver hier, expliqua Vernon. Il vaut mieux être prévoyant.

— Oh chéri ! Tu as tellement bien fait ! s'extasia Pétunia. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? »

James se dit que réserver dans un restaurant de banlieue un mercredi soir n'était pas franchement nécessaire mais le coup d'œil de Lily le convainquit de se taire. Si ça pouvait leur faire plaisir…

Le serveur accourut vers ses uniques clients de la soirée. Il les installa à la table de six qui leur était réservée. Lily demanda poliment si une chaise pour bébé pouvait leur être apportée, ce qui lui valut un reniflement dédaigneux de sa sœur.

« Laisse, je vais l'installer, dit James.

— Merci. Alors, raconte-moi Tunie, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

— Je suis à la maison. Je m'occupe de notre merveilleux petit ange !

— Tu n'avais pas pris des cours de dactylographie ? s'étonna sa cadette.

— Si, mais maintenant que je suis mariée à quoi cela pourrait-il bien me servir ?

— Pétunia a raison, ma situation est suffisamment confortable pour que je puisse subvenir aux besoins de ma famille, s'enorgueillit Vernon en gonflant la poitrine.

— C'est vrai que vous avez pris la banquette », dit James d'un ton pince sans rire.

Lily voulut lui envoyer un coup de pied sous la table mais ne réussit qu'à shooter le tibia de son beau-frère qui étouffa un juron.

« Et vous, vous faites quoi ? demanda-t-il hargneusement à James.

— Oh, des choses et d'autres, éluda James en s'amusant à faire tourner en bourrique son interlocuteur.

— Ce n'est pas un métier ça ! Alors ?

— Baby-sitter professionnel.

— Vous êtes au chômage ? ricana Vernon.

— Non. Je rêve à un monde meilleur, expliqua James sous les yeux horrifiés de Lily.

— Un artiste ?! Vous faites partie de ces bons à rien qui profitent honteusement de la société ?!

— Je dirais plutôt que c'est la société qui abuse de moi…

— Votre voiture, quelle marque ?

— Quoi ?! s'étonna James.

— Votre voiture ! s'agaça Vernon.

— Le dernier modèle. Nimbus 1500. Métal chromé, manche verni et brindilles en parfait état de marche.

— James…, soupira Lily en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

— Je vous demande votre modèle de voiture Monsieur ! s'énerva Vernon. N'importe quel homme digne de ce nom a une voiture !

— Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? » demanda James, énervé, en se levant.

Vernon se tassa sur sa banquette, ses triples mentons rentrés entre les épaules. Il chevrota d'une voix terriblement aigüe :

« J'ai été champion de boxe au collège Monsieur !

— Et moi champion de Quidditch !

— Ce n'est pas un sport ce que vous dites-là !

— Vernon...

— Bien sûr que si c'est un sport ! Le meilleur qui soit.

— James, arrête.

— Il n'a même pas de voiture ! renchérit Vernon à Pétunia.

— Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

— Je vends des perceuses moi Monsieur !

— C'est quoi ça ? » s'étonna James alors que Vernon rougissait comme si on le remplissait petit à petit d'eau bouillante.

Le dîner tournait au désastre. Lily jetait des regards horrifiés à Pétunia et James. Ce dernier avait ce sourire ouvertement moqueur qu'il adressait à Vernon. Pétunia, rouge écrevisse, semblait cracher de la fumée par les oreilles en contenant Vernon. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la poche de James d'où dépassait sa baguette magique.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, James lança :

« Lily ? Je pense qu'on devrait y aller. »

La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds, détacha Harry et sortit précipitamment du restaurant. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ne fit même pas attention au couple qui venait de se garer quelques mètres plus loin et transplana.

James poussa la porte de ce qui était, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, leur chambre. Il trouva une Lily prostrée sur le lit deux places. Il s'approcha doucement et l'entoura de ses bras. Il murmura :

« Je suis désolé.

— Pourquoi ? hoqueta Lily. Les tords sont partagés de toute façon. Je crois que Tunie et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps.

— Il semblerait en effet. »

Lily se figea et le regarda, outrée.

« Quoi ?! s'étonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas ça qu'il fallait dire ?

— Tu es nul pour me remonter le moral James ! ria Lily. D'habitude c'est Marlène qui assure le bureau des pleurs et elle te met la pâtée sur ce coup-là.

— On ne peut pas être bon partout que veux-tu…, soupira-t-il d'un air faussement dépité. Mais il faut voir le point positif !

— Lequel ?

— On n'aura pas à se les farcir pour les fêtes de fin d'année ! »

Vu comme ça… Lily se blottit dans les bras de James. Elle renifla une dernière fois et le jeune homme fit apparaître un carré de tissu brodé d'un coup de baguette.

« Tu es peut-être nul en paroles apaisantes, remarqua Lily. Mais tu es balaise en métamorphose de mouchoir ! »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

**_ooOOoo_**

« Non James, ce n'est pas prudent !

— Mais enfin Lily, tous les parents font une fête pour les un an de leurs enfants.

— Peut-être, mais nous ne sommes pas tous les parents. Et Harry n'est pas notre fils.

— Lily ! Tu peux raconter ça à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas tes yeux qui brillent quand Harry baragouine « Ma-ma » ou que tu joues avec lui ? Tu crois que je ne te sens pas te lever certaines nuits pour aller vérifier que tu as bien mis les veilleuses ? Alors ne me raconte pas qu'Harry n'est pas notre fils parce que ça fait très longtemps que ce n'est plus le cas. »

La jeune femme resta figée contre la porte du frigo, la brique de lait à la main. Ce que disait James était vrai, Harry était depuis longtemps devenu son petit garçon, leur bébé. Elle avait beau se voiler la face pour se protéger, elle savait que s'il lui arrivait malheur elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Pourtant la proposition de James restait tout bonnement inenvisageable.

« On ne peut pas. Si l'espion était parmi les invités ?

— Seul le Gardien peut transmettre le secret à Voldemort, rappela-t-il. Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? Cela ne fera que renforcer notre alibi.

— Je suis mal à l'aise avec cette fête James. Rappelle-toi le restaurant.

— C'était différent.

— Mes parents sont morts cette nuit-là James ! Comment peux-tu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ils ont été torturés pour que Voldemort puisse nous retrouver ! Je savais déjà que c'était une mauvaise idée, et cette fête l'est également.

— Nous n'étions pas dans l'enceinte du sortilège cette nuit-là Lily, lui rappela James. N'importe quel mangemort a pu nous voir dans ce restaurant. Ça ne se reproduira pas cette fois-ci. S'il te plait ! Je n'en peux plus de rester cloitré à longueur de temps entre ces murs sans voir personne.

— D'accord, d'accord, capitula Lily en levant les mains. Si tu y tiens ! Mais n'oublie pas que j'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

— Je t'aime ! » dit-il avant de filer envoyer un premier hibou.

« Je ne te dis pas la galère que c'est pour organiser une misérable fête ! commença James en se mettant sous la couette le soir venu.

— Mmm… fit la jeune femme déjà à deux doigts de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

— Sirius ne peut pas la semaine prochaine, la suivante c'est Remus, Peter ensuite…

— James ?

— Oui.

— Parle moins fort. »

Il se pencha juste près de son oreille, fit glisser une main sur ses hanches et murmura d'une voix sensuelle.

« Là c'est mieux ?

— Arrête ça, j'ai envie de dormir.

— Et donc, poursuivit James comme si de rien n'était en embrassant la nuque de Lily. Avec les missions pour l'Ordre, le seul créneau disponible qu'il nous reste c'est l'avant-dernier week-end d'octobre.

— Octobre ?!

— Ouai…

— Mais Harry aura largement un an passé !

— Je sais.

— Autant tout annuler.

— Ça ne va pas la tête ?! s'indigna James. J'ai passé ma journée à envoyer des hiboux ! On maintient octobre, on trouvera bien une nouvelle excuse d'ici là.

— Si tu insistes, bailla-t-elle à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— Lily, susurra James. Tu veux vraiment dormir ?

— _Nox._ »

**_ooOOoo_**

« Et on sourit ! James, pas débile le sourire, ricana Remus. Voilà, c'est dans la boîte !

— Merci ! Quand je pense qu'on n'a quasiment pas de photos de nous trois, déplora Lily.

— C'est un plaisir.

— Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

— Les missions se passent bien, éluda-t-il.

— Pas avec moi Remus.

— J'avais oublié combien tu pouvais être perspicace, ria-t-il. L'ambiance des missions est lugubre, je ne vais pas te le cacher. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à nous faire face, on se fait décimer les uns après les autres.

— Je sais…

— Oh, Lily, excuse-moi ! Je suis désolé pour tes parents. Tu en sais un peu plus ?

— Non. Ils ont été torturés, c'est tout ce que nous savons, sanglota-t-elle. Entre eux et Dorcas un mois après, septembre a été très difficile. Si seulement je pouvais prendre un peu l'air !

— Si Voldemort vous cherche, il faut que vous restiez cachés.

— Oui, balbutia-t-elle en se mouchant. Merci d'être venu Remus, ça nous fait du bien à James et moi de voir un peu de monde.

— Je n'aurais voulu manquer pour rien au monde cette fête. Ni James en train de se ridiculiser avec son fils d'ailleurs », ria-t-il en pointant quelqu'un du doigt dans le dos de Lily.

Elle fit volteface et vit James en train de faire léviter un Harry hilare. Elle se précipita :

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu pourrais le blesser !

— Mais non Lily, je gère… »

La soirée avait déjà bien avancé quand Sirius tira la manche de James.

« Cornedrue, il faut qu'on parle, chuchota-t-il.

— Je te suis. »

Attrapant le bras de sa femme au passage, il suivit Sirius dans la cuisine. Après avoir pris soin d'insonoriser la pièce, Patmol lança :

« Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de changer de Gardien.

— Pardon ?

— Tout le monde sait que je suis ton meilleur ami, c'est la solution la plus évidente. Pour brouiller les pistes, ajouta-t-il.

— Te serais-tu lassé Patmol ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, je pense que Voldemort va forcément se douter que le Gardien, c'est moi. Alors pour éviter de vous faire prendre des risques inutilement, je propose de changer.

— Et à qui penses-tu ?

— A Peter. C'est un de nos meilleurs amis, il ne nous trahira pas et personne ne songera à la soupçonner.

— Ce n'est pas idiot comme raisonnement.

— Merci, ricana Sirius.

— Lily, tu en penses quoi ?

— Ça peut être une bonne solution en effet.

— Je connais déjà la procédure de transfert. On peut faire ça dès ce soir si vous voulez. Je ne sais pas quand Peter et moi aurons de nouveau un créneau commun.

— D'accord, va le chercher… »

**_ooOOoo_**

« Joyeux Halloween mon amour !

— Regarde James ce que Remus vient de m'envoyer.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Oh ! La photo que nous avons prise la semaine dernière. Elle est très bien.

— Remus l'a expédiée à Sirius et Peter également.

— Harry me ressemble tu ne trouves pas ?

— Dumbledore dit que c'est le portrait craché de son père, grimaça Lily.

— Détend-toi ! Hormis lui, personne n'est assez vieux pour se rappeler de la tête de Voldemort du temps où il avait encore un nez ! Personne ne fera le rapprochement. Harry a tes yeux et mes cheveux, que te faut-il de plus ?

— Tu as raison, soupira Lily. Tu as raison… »

James fronça les sourcils comme s'il était en proie à un doute subit. Il se laissa glisser aux pieds de Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

— Lily, commença James en attrapant ses deux mains. Ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchis sans oser sauter le pas. Parce que j'ai la trouille, avoua-t-il. Mais ce soir il faut que je me lance…

— Tu me fais peur James. Quelle bêtise as-tu encore faite ?

— Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Les yeux ronds, la jeune femme resta sans voix. Mais… Mais… C'était une demande en mariage ?! Secouant plusieurs fois la tête pour revenir à la réalité, Lily bredouilla un : « Oui ! » avant d'embrasser James. Encore surprise, elle ajouta en riant :

« Oui James je veux devenir officiellement ta femme, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

— Que d'enthousiasme ! Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Vraiment ? On y va alors ? » suggéra-t-il.

Comme cette dernière hochait la tête, il attrapa la main que Lily venait de lui accorder, prit Harry dans l'autre bras et courut dans la nuit accompagné du rire mélodieux de sa future femme.

Alors qu'ils poussaient la porte l'église, derrière eux une fumée épaisse s'élevait vers le ciel.

Les villageois regardaient se consumer les restes d'une maison ayant appartenu à une vieille famille, inhabitée depuis longtemps.

Certainement une fuite de gaz…

**Fin**

* * *

**Si si c'est la fin ^^. J'avais envie de faire une fin ouverte pour une fois.**

**Deux hypothèses s'offrent à vous ;) :**

**\- soit vous décidez que le monde manque vraiment trop de choupitude et vous les laissez vivre**

**\- soit Voldemort retrouve James et Lily dans le village et on retrouve le canon**

**Moi j'ai déjà choisi ;).**

**Si vous avez lu cette histoire en entier, laissez moi un petit mot, ça me fera plaisir !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_**TheTwincess : **Un grand merci pour ta review adorable ! Ah la choupitude... Je crois qu'on est beaucoup à ne pas pouvoir résister ^^. _

_**Oriane : **Roh tu n'imagines pas combien je suis touchée par ce que tu me dis-là ! Je n'imaginais pas qu'on puisse lure et relire une de mes histoires. Je me disais bien que la fin ouverte serait terriblement frustrante, je plaide coupable ^^. Un grand merci pour ta review !_


End file.
